


Promise Not to Fall

by dimpled_halo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Texting, Face-Fucking, FaceTime Sex, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Instagram, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, Los Angeles, Louis in Panties, M/M, Marijuana, Mutual Pining, Netflix and Chill, OT4, One Direction Hiatus, Oral Sex, POV Multiple, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Wall Sex, coachella, lads holiday, no stunts, semi canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 38,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpled_halo/pseuds/dimpled_halo
Summary: Louis raises his eyebrows. “You want to be friends with benefits?”Harry shrugs, “If that’s what you want to call it then, yeah. Why not?”Louis brings his hand to rub the stubble on his jaw, seeming lost in his own thoughts. “Okay, I’ll agree on three conditions.”“One: no sleep overs.”Harry nods, “Okay."“Two: if either of us finds someone else we call it off no questions asked.”Harry isn’t sure why his stomach turns at that, but he agrees anyway.“And three,” Louis’ face hardens, “you cannot, under any circumstances, fall in love with me.”Harry snorts, “Yeah, okay,” he chuckles lightly.or- When One Direction goes on hiatus, Harry and Louis reconnect, becoming the friends they once were during their days in the X Factor. It doesn’t take long for their friendship to evolve into friends with benefits, unable to resist the physical attraction between them. Things get complicated when feelings get in the way.





	1. Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, here we go!
> 
> Thanks to my betas and brit picker for reading over this and helping me shape it up. For my gc for listening to me whining about this fic, I'm sure we're all glad it's finally done lol.
> 
> This fic is very loosely canon so timeline stuff isn't exact, but close enough to fit the story. The beginning takes place in the UK, but most of the fic takes place in Los Angeles, which was the location I was assigned. 
> 
> Lastly, thank you to Alaia @haztattlou for commissioning the manip of Harry in a collar for me. I know you did this ages ago and probably don't remember, but thanks!
> 
> Also, a heads up that this fic contains images in case you don't want to miss them. Enjoy!
> 
> The lyrics featured at the beginning of each chapter is from the song Colour Morning by Night Riots which I think goes really well with this fic.

_We were never ordinary  
_ _And I know you saw it too  
_ _When you look at me I looked right back at you  
_ _Goddamn, why’d I ever let go?  
_ _We were gold  
_ _Oh, when we were kids_

 

**X Factor, December 2015**

Harry closes his eyes and takes in the applause, savors it. He doesn’t know when he will get to experience this high again and he needs to get his fill of it while he can. Harry waves to a few fans in the crowd, blowing kisses at them. There aren’t many people that can say they are in a band, and even fewer can say they’ve been part of one of the most famous bands in the world.

Five years.

They’ve been doing this _non-stop_ for five years. It wasn’t easy for them to make the decision to go on hiatus, but they all know it’s for the best. This last tour took a toll on all of them, both physically and mentally.

They were all in much need of a break, especially after Zayn left the band. Throughout their last tour Niall broke his foot and Harry broke a bone in his foot that required him to wear a boot for a period of time. They were all falling apart and near their breaking point.

They embrace each other in a group hug one final time, and Harry engrains the scent of his bandmates into his memory.

They share a final hug backstage after their performance— as a group and individually— wishing each other a good break and a happy Christmas.

Louis is the last one Harry hugs. Harry goes in easily, melting into the comfort of Louis’ arms. They may not be as close as they used to be, but Harry will always reserve a special place in his heart for Louis.

Harry and Louis were inseparable from the moment they laid eyes on each other. Harry didn’t stand a chance when Louis walked into his life. He was smitten with him from the very beginning. They did everything together, even slept in the same bed most nights. They talked about their hopes and dreams and what they’d do if they won the competition. They even made plans to move in together right after the X Factor.

Right before one of their final performances, one that would determine their fate, Louis pulled Harry aside. Harry would follow Louis anywhere without question and this time it was no different. Winning the X Factor seemed more real than ever, and Louis wanted to be honest with him about his feelings for Harry. At first, Harry was relieved, happy even, that Louis felt the same way he did, but Louis brought up a excellent point. If they made it as a group and started a relationship that didn’t end up working out, they ran the risk of causing a rift within the band. Neither of them wanted that, so they agreed to remain friends and nothing more.

Harry was disappointed, but he knows they made the right decision. He ultimately decided moving in with Louis wouldn’t be a good idea if he wanted his feelings for him to dissipate.

One Direction didn’t end up winning the X Factor, but they still got signed to Syco and it’s been a whirlwind ever since. Throughout the years, Louis and Harry grew apart, but they’re still friendly with each other.

“Have a happy Christmas, Harry,” Louis’ raspy voice brings Harry back to reality.

Harry pulls away from Louis’ embrace and smiles, “Thanks, you too.”

Louis nods before turning around to hug Rita Ora and Harry gets distracted by Nick who congratulates him on their performance. His thoughts of Louis and their time in the X Factor all those years ago fade into the back of his mind.

-

Harry drums his fingers on the kitchen island with his chin resting on the other. He’s all packed up for his trip to Holmes Chapel in the morning and he doesn’t have plans for the rest of the day because most of his friends are already with their families for Christmas.

It’s been a week since One Direction’s X Factor performance and Harry is second guessing this hiatus. If he’s already feeling this restless after just one week, how is he going to feel after a month, or six? Harry groans and rests his head in his hands. He has to get out of the house before he goes mad.

He makes a trip to the shops to get ingredients to bake a dessert at his mum’s house. Baking is relaxing, and it’s a good excuse to use the brand new mixer he recently purchased. Harry lives in a quiet neighborhood where he knows he can comfortably shop without having to worry about fans taking sneaky pictures of him. He’s grateful for that now more than ever, because he already feels on edge.

The first thing he does is grab a shopping basket when he arrives. He already knows where the ingredients are, but he likes to walk through every aisle as a way to decompress. Besides, he’s in no hurry to get back to the boredom of his empty house.

Harry plans to make a Battenberg cake from the new cookbook Gemma got him as a housewarming gift. He hasn’t had time to try the recipes yet because when he wasn’t touring, he was recording an album or doing promo for _another_ perfume.

He rounds the corner of the aisle into the one that contains most of the ingredients he needs and his phone buzzes with a text message. Harry reaches into his pocket for it distractedly and types a response to his mum but before he can finish, he bumps into another body causing him to drop his phone. Without thinking, Harry bends down to reach for it but his head knocks into someone else’s.

Harry rubs his forehead, standing up to gain his bearings. “Ooph! I’m so sorry!” He sees Louis mirroring the same motion on his own head. “Louis?”

Louis’ head snaps up, eyes widening when they land on Harry. “Well if it isn’t Mr. Harry Styles. Long time no see, mate,” he taps Harry’s arm and warmth floods on the part Louis is touching.

“Hey Louis. What brings you here?” Now that he thinks of it, he remembers Liam mentioning something about Louis moving into the same neighborhood as Harry but he never gave it much thought. They were never home, always traveling to different parts of the world.

Louis adjusts the nearly full shopping basket on his arm. “Just getting some things to make dinner. Don’t have much food at home.”

Harry runs his fingers through his hair not really sure what to do. They usually have Niall and Liam in the same room when they have a conversation and right now it’s just Harry, Louis, and the shoppers around them going about their day.

Harry plasters a lackluster smile on his face. “What’s on the menu? Coco Pops?”

Louis cocks his head and rolls his eyes playfully. “Believe it or not, I make a pretty mean spaghetti all by myself.”

Harry arches a sly brow. “Is that so? Is it better than the chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in parma ham you made us back when we were on X Factor?”

As soon as the words leave Harry’s mouth he snaps his lips shut.

Louis’ eyes crinkle in amusement. “I don’t know, you might have to try it and tell me if it’s better or worse than the chicken.”

Harry doesn’t expect this type of reaction from Louis, but then again they don’t spend time together enough for him to know anything about him. His face heats up and he laughs to try to cover up his nerves.

“I might have to take you up on that sometime.”

Louis nods. “I’ll make sure to keep that in mind.”

With that they go their separate ways and Harry may or may not stare at Louis’ retreating figure long after he’s gone, still lost in thoughts of a past Harry can’t seem to let go of.

-

Harry is embarrassed at how fast he drops his bags on the kitchen island and retrieves his laptop when he gets home. He can’t explain it, but something about Louis has been stuck on his mind a lot lately.

He logs onto Facebook as soon as his computer powers on. All the boys have private accounts that include their closest family and friends, and Harry pulls up Louis’ profile. His profile picture is one of him and his brother Ernest, and it’s the most adorable thing Harry has seen. He’s not on Facebook much because there’s never any time. His profile mostly consists of his Instagram posts containing the photography he likes to take while he’s on the road. Louis’ profile isn’t much more active than his, but it contains more pictures. Harry clicks through them and admires every single one.

Louis has always been gorgeous, and if anything the years have only made him more breathtaking. There are times Harry catches himself staring at his features, from his eyes to his amazing cheekbones. There isn’t a more beautiful version of Louis than when he’s with his family. He lights up like nothing else, and Harry always loves it when his family joins them on tour because Louis fucking glows. Most of the pictures Harry browses through contains at least one sibling.

Harry begins to wonder what it would’ve been like to pursue a relationship with Louis. Would they still be together? They would probably be making plans to visit each other’s families for Christmas or Harry would be planning a birthday party for Louis even though Louis would insist he didn’t need a party, but deep down inside he really wanted one. Harry would be so close to Jay and all of Louis’ siblings. He would love shopping for every single Tomlinson-Deakin for Christmas, and he’d get to see their faces when they open their gifts. He’d offer to help Jay with the twins so she can spend more time with Louis, and Harry would love every minute of it because he loves children. At the end of their very busy day, he and Louis would retreat to their guest bedroom and that’s when they’d exchange gifts, wanting to do it privately to avoid teasing from their families at how sappy they are. Because Harry would be nothing but romantic when trying to buy something for Louis. If they were still together today, they’d be celebrating their five year anniversary, so Harry would go all out because Louis would deserve it all and so much more.

Harry closes the browser, shutting down his thoughts. The truth is he and Louis _aren’t_ together. They’re friends and band mates. Maybe Harry should have done more to keep a closer friendship with Louis instead of distancing himself like he did. But his feelings for Louis were so strong back then. Louis was one of the first people he felt true feelings for, so it was tough for him to shut those feelings down. There are still things he could have done differently. If he had, there wouldn’t be awkward moments with Louis, and Harry wouldn’t feel so flustered talking to him alone.

The sound of Harry’s phone makes him jump and he reaches to see that he has a text message. From Louis.

**_Louis: Hey Harry, it was good seeing you today. I know this is short notice so don’t feel obligated or anything, but are you free to come over and try the spaghetti? I need your expert opinion :)_ **

 

Harry stares blankly at his phone. They say if you think about someone hard enough they will feel it. He doubts that’s what is happening here. Louis is probably just being nice since Harry practically invited himself to taste Louis’ food. His cheeks flush even more furiously than before. Harry pulls himself together and focuses on trying to type a reply that doesn’t make him sound like a complete idiot.

 

**_Harry: Hey Louis. It was good to see you too. Spaghetti sounds amazing. What time should I be there?_ **

 

Harry hits send and waits impatiently for Louis to respond. The grey bubble appears almost immediately, and Harry wonders if Louis is waiting for his response the same way he is right now.

 

**_Louis: You can come any time. Dinner will be ready in a couple of hours._ **

 

**_Harry: alright. I’ll be there in a bit._ **

 

Louis sends him his address and he feels bad for not having paid more attention to how close he is. Harry would have gotten Louis a housewarming present or something. He vows that from now on, he’ll work on trying to be a better friend. Now that Louis has opened this window of opportunity, Harry is going to take it and run with it.

Harry gets to work on bringing something over for dessert. He makes what he was going to make to take to his mum’s house. Harry is sure he’ll have plenty of ingredients to make more, or he’ll just get the stuff when he’s in Holmes Chapel.

He puts some music on just like any other time he starts his baking process. He tries not to think about what he’s going to do when he gets to Louis’ house, not wanting to worry about what hasn’t happened yet.

Things with Louis were always comfortable, like second nature. Harry is sure they’ll get there again eventually, they just need to get past this bout of whatever it is. After their interaction at the store today, they’re well on their way there.

An hour later, and Harry has a beautiful looking Battenburg cake. It’s not bad for his first attempt and he feels quite proud of it; he hasn’t made something from scratch in so long.

He sets the dessert on counter and hurries over to his master bath to have a quick shower. He tries not to stress over what he’s going to wear but fails miserably. The thing is, he doesn’t want to look like he’s trying too hard or like he thinks they’re going on a date or anything. Because they’re not. It’s just two friends hanging out. So why the fuck can’t Harry’s stomach stop fluttering?  

He finally settles on his favorite skinny jeans with the holes on the knees, a plain white t-shirt, and his brown YSL boots. He puts his hair up in a neat bun and sprays some aftershave because he always likes to smell good. Once he’s finished, he returns to the kitchen to cover the dessert with a lid and grabs a bottle of wine from his collection to take as a gift for Louis.

The drive to Louis’ house is uneventful. Harry is embarrassed when he has to enter the address into his GPS because he’s never been there. Harry hopes he’ll see Louis more often after this and that their budding friendship won’t fall apart when the band reunites.

When Harry arrives, he rings the gate and a buzzer goes off before the gate opens to let Harry drive through. The closer he gets to Louis’ doorstep the faster his heart races. Harry hops out of the car with the bottle of white wine in one hand and the dessert in the other and Louis waiting in the doorway with a warm smile on his face.

Louis greets him and with the way the glow of the light outside shines against his golden skin, he’s just stunning. He’s wearing black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. His feet are bare and dainty, and Harry can see the triangle tattoo on his ankle peeking out. Louis moves aside to let Harry in.

“Hey,” Harry hands Louis the bottle of wine.

Louis takes it gratefully and reads the label. “Thank you. This is actually one of my favorites.”

He leads them down a long corridor and Harry’s curious eyes scan the room. The walls are all neutral colors, some pictures and concert posters decorating them throughout. They get to the end of the hall and make a left, the kitchen coming into view. It’s a good size, with an island in the middle with a few stools around it. It smells amazing and Harry’s mouth instantly waters. Two bottles of the same wine Harry brought are already sitting on the counter.

Harry sniffs the air to catch a whiff of the food. “Wow, it smells amazing.”

He doesn’t mean to sound surprised, but he had no idea Louis had skills in the kitchen. Louis nearly burned their dinner when he attempted the chicken wrapped in parma ham, which actually didn’t turn out so bad, though they did have to cut around a few burnt parts.

Louis’ face lights up full of pride, “Thanks.” His eyes land on the dessert still in Harry’s hand. “What did you bring?”

Harry fidgets self consciously, tightening the hold he has on the dessert dish. “I made a Battenberg cake.” He places it on the island and removes the lid to show him.

Louis eyes the contents. “It looks delicious.” He grabs a couple of glasses and fills them with wine, handing one to Harry.

They stand in silence, each on either side of the kitchen island sipping on their wine. They exchange glances every now and then, but Harry isn’t sure what to say.

Where does he even begin? Does he act like the last five years weren’t spent at a distance from Louis so Harry would keep his feelings in check or does he start fresh like a new beginning?

“You ready to eat?” Louis’ voice drowns out all of Harry’s frantic thoughts.

Harry relaxes, grateful for the distraction. “Yes please. What can I help with?”

Louis waves his hand, “Everything is ready, I just need to serve the plates. Why don’t you have a seat in the living room and I’ll be right in with the food.”

Harry thinks about protesting and insisting on helping, but instead he walks to where Louis pointed and finds the living room. It looks cozy, with an olive colored sectional and a black coffee table. There’s a display with some awards and a massive collection of movies. Harry gets comfortable and places his wine on the coffee table before him.

Louis emerges with their plates placing them on the table before excusing himself to get the wine and napkins.

Louis grabs the remote and the Netflix screen pops up. “So what do you feel like watching?” He flips through the different options and instead of a movie, they settle on Stranger Things.

The spaghetti melts in his mouth and the sauce is creamy and full of flavor. A pleased sound escapes his lips as he chews and swallows his first bite.

Louis raises an eyebrow and smirks. “Food good?”

Harry wipes his mouth with a napkin, making sure to wipe off any leftover sauce from his lips.“Yes, so good.”

They take a slice of cake after they finish dinner and take their empty plates back to the kitchen. They munch on their dessert at the counter, and another awkward silence hangs in the air.

Harry takes a bite of his cake. “You have a lovely home.”

He doesn’t mean to sound like a stranger coming into Louis’ house for the first time, but he sort of is. There’s so much about Louis Harry doesn’t know. They’re both not the same people they were five years ago, and they got so wrapped up in their own lives. Harry regrets that, but there’s nothing he can do about it now. All he can do is vow from now on to try and get to know who this Louis is.

“Thanks.” Louis stuffs the last piece of cake into his mouth. “Would you like some more wine?”

Harry nods and Louis moves to refill their glasses.  His face feels warm with the amount he’s had to drink, but he doesn’t really care. He takes a big gulp of his wine, places the glass down on the counter and works up the courage to finally speak up.

Harry closes his eyes and tries to focus on what he wants to say. “Look Louis, I’d really love to get to know you again. I know that we haven’t been the closest of friends in a long time, and for that I’m sorry. But if you don’t mind, I’d like for us to maybe start over?”

A toothy smile adorns Louis’ face and the tension in Harry’s shoulders melts away.

“I’d love that Harry. I actually wanted to bring that up tonight as well.” Louis admits.

“You did?”

“When I saw you at the shops, it felt a bit awkward and it just got me thinking about all the missed opportunities between us. It’s why I invited you over.”

Harry is relieved to know Louis is on the same page. They can start over, one step at a time together.

“Okay.” Harry raises his glass, “To new beginnings.”

Louis snorts, probably thinking Harry is being absolutely ridiculous, but he raises his glass anyway.

“To new beginnings.” They clink their glasses together and drink.

After that, the awkwardness begins to melt away bit by bit. They return to the living room to resume their show, with Louis teasing Harry every time he gets freaked out. They joke and laugh, and catch up on each other’s lives. So much so, they have to pause the TV so they won’t miss what’s happening. Things feel lighter, easier.

Harry tells Louis about Dunkirk, which he already knew about, but it was nice to express his excitement about filming and getting to work with Christopher Nolan. Louis talks about how he’s trying to decide what genre of music he wants to work on for his solo project, wanting it to be different than One Direction, but still something their fans would enjoy. He talks about some ideas he has, and Harry is just amazed. Louis has a lot of great visions for his music. Louis says he isn’t in a hurry to make any final decisions yet, but the whole process has been a lot of fun.

By the time either of them check the time, it’s already 2am, and Harry quickly apologizes, not meaning to overstay his welcome.

“Don’t worry about it, Haz. It’s nice having you around,” Louis assures him.

Of course, for some reason Harry blushes. He thinks it may be the wine, but then he remembers that it’s been hours since his last glass. “Thanks, Louis. We should do this again sometime.”

“Definitely.”

Louis walks Harry to the front entrance, and they hug goodbye. They hold each other, the scent of vanilla and garlic hits Harry’s nostrils as he breathes Louis in. Harry just wants to burrow into his neck and cuddle him like old times. As soon as that thought crosses his mind Louis begins to tear himself away.

“Thanks again for dinner. It was delicious.” And it really was. Harry wonders if Louis’ cooking skills go beyond what they had for dinner today or if he’s just a one trick pony.

Louis’ cheeks pink up at the compliment, “It was my pleasure.”

When Harry walks to his car and looks over his shoulder, Louis is staring at him, with a grin on his face.  

-

Harry arrives at Holmes Chapel the next day with lunch and a cuppa already waiting for him. He kisses his mum and takes his luggage up to the guest room before he sits with her and Robin to catch up.

Harry helps his mum prepare the roast for dinner. He loves being home, and doesn’t get to do it often, so when he does he makes the most of it. Gemma arrives when they’re setting the table, so they all sit and eat.

Gemma updates everyone on what she’s been up to. She tells them her boyfriend Michal will be joining them on Christmas Eve before they head over to his family’s on Christmas day. Harry doesn’t know Gemma’s boyfriend very well, but from the few times he’s met him he seems to make his sister happy and that’s all he cares about.

After dinner, they play a few rounds of Scrabble before Gemma excuses herself to talk to her boyfriend so they put the game away and watch some television instead.

Harry catches his mum staring at him a couple of times. He doesn’t want to bring attention to it at first because he knows she’s about to ask him something that he probably doesn’t want to talk about. But, Harry gives in because he wants to get over whatever conversation his mum wants to have.

“What is it mum?”

“Nothing. I was just wondering if you were dating anyone.”

Harry snorts, “Mum, I just got off a world tour. There was no time to date.”

Anne slaps his arm gently. “I know that darling. But that doesn’t mean you don’t meet any people. Now that you’re on a break you have the time. I was just wondering if you had any potential suitors.”

“I don’t have anyone in mind at the moment. I promise that when I do, you’ll be one of the first people to know.” Harry assures her.

Anne leans over to kiss Harry on top of his head. “I hope so, baby. I just want you to be happy.”

She leans her head on his shoulder as they continue to watch whatever is on the telly. Harry isn’t even paying attention if he’s honest.

“But I am happy mum.”

“Are you? I know you love your career Harry, don’t get me wrong. But ever since the band signed with the label, it feels like there’s been something off. Like there’s something missing in your life that has kept you from being truly happy.”

Harry hums in response but doesn’t say anything else. How can he even respond to that? He is well aware that his mum can see right through him and knows him like no one else does.

They continue watching the show on TV, but Harry can’t seem to get his mother’s words out of his mind. Later that night, when he excuses himself for bed, he gets his phone out and opens his text messages.

**_Harry: How do mums know everything?_ **

He locks his phone and sets it aside to get ready for bed. He doesn’t expect to get a quick response, but there’s a text already waiting for him when he gets under the covers.

**_Louis: It’s a superpower they were given after giving birth to their firstborn. It’s freaky isn’t it?_ **

**_Harry: Very. That explains why I got caught trying to sneak out of my room when I was a teenager._ **

**_Louis: You were a little nightmare weren’t you?_ **

**_Harry: Not more so than you. I bet you got in trouble for all sorts of things._ **

**_Louis: Never!_ **

**_Harry: Lies!_ **

Harry finds himself giggling staring at the phone screen. He and Louis used to banter all the time so it’s good to have that again. It’s something he hadn’t realized how much he missed.

**_Louis: Are you still in London?_ **

**_Harry: No I made it to Holmes Chapel today for Christmas. Any big birthday plans?_ **

**_Louis: Not on my actual birthday, but I will be having a New Year’s/Birthday party if you’d like to come._ **

Harry doesn’t realize Louis just invited him to his birthday party until he reads it again. He didn’t particularly make any plans for New Year’s. He was planning on hanging out here until his flight back to Los Angeles. Harry supposes he can make some arrangements to make it to Louis’ party. New beginnings and all that.

**_Harry: I’d love to._ **

As Louis sends him the rest of the details, Harry’s insides thrum with excitement at the prospect of seeing Louis again.

-

Christmas comes and goes, and Harry sends Louis a birthday text message which he responds to with a ‘thank you’ and a smiley face.

He tells his mum he’s leaving a little earlier than he’d planned, explaining that something came up at the last minute. His mum doesn’t look very convinced, but Harry isn’t going to tell her Louis invited him to his birthday party. Anne is too good at reading him and he just doesn’t want to deal with questions she will surely have if he tells her the truth.

Harry drives back to London the day before the party to give himself some time to shop for a last minute birthday gift. He loves shopping for gifts for his friends and family and Louis is no exception. He struggles with the fact that he feels like he doesn’t know Louis as well as he used to, so it makes it more difficult to find something he might like.

Harry freezes just as he’s about to settle for a fancy watch Louis probably won’t wear. He apologizes to the sales clerk and makes his way out of the store, knowing exactly what he’s going to get Louis.

-

Harry makes it a point not to arrive early. Instead, he opts for being an hour late, or fashionably late as some might say. He’s greeted by someone he’s never met before who lets him inside. The living room and dining room have been completely transformed into a packed dance floor with a DJ playing the latest hits. There are some people dancing while others stand around talking and drinking.

Harry scans the room for Louis, but there’s no sign of him anywhere, so he walks toward the kitchen, hoping to find him there. Sure enough, he finds Louis in the middle of serving people beer from a keg. He’s smiling as he hands people their respective cups. His eyes land on Harry and his face lights up.

“Harry you made it!” He yells across the room. Harry waves shyly, and everyone that was surrounding Louis turns to stare at him, making him feel even more self conscious.

Louis pushes his way through the crowd to get to Harry.

“Hey Louis. Happy Birthday.” Harry hands him the wrapped gift and Louis takes it.

“Thank you! Would you like something to drink?” Louis offers.

Harry nods and Louis disappears again to fetch him a drink. He returns in a few minutes, the gift he had in his hand is now replaced with a cup full of beer. Louis looks very vibrant. He’s wearing a loose light blue sweater and white skinny jeans that hug his curves just right. Harry tries not to ogle at him as he takes a sip of his drink to cool himself off.

“Thanks.”

Louis takes him around the house to introduce him to some of his friends, including the DJ, Steve Aoki. Louis explains he and Steve have been talking bout collaborating together, but they haven’t solidified anything quite yet.

Harry spots a few familiar faces, including some people from their team and he takes the time to greet them and catch up with them when Louis is needed elsewhere.

“Harry is that you?” Lou Teasdale calls out from the crowd making her way over to him. She hugs him and kisses him on the cheek. “I didn’t know you’d be here.”

Harry’s face heats up at that. “Um, yeah. Louis invited me so I figured I’d come.”

He hangs around Lou and the rest of their group as they drink and talk about their Christmas and other things. He gets dragged by one of Lou’s friends to dance, and at this point Harry’s tipsy and warm so he goes with it.

The music is pumping and everyone around him is having a good time. There’s still no sight of Louis, and Harry would be bothered, but he can’t be because it’s his party and he has loads of people to entertain.

“Harry come take a selfie with me!” Lou shouts over the loud music.

Harry shakes his head. “No.” He scurries through the crowd to get himself another drink and avoid the Snapchat filters from Lou.

Harry finds the kitchen and makes another drink, going for something a little stronger than the beer he’s been having, mixing whiskey with coke and ice.

“You having fun there?” Harry's head snaps up at the sound of Louis' voice. His eyes are glassy and his lips are shiny and red from whatever he’s been drinking.

Harry lifts his cup and winks. “Oh yeah, loads.” He says before taking a gulp of his beverage. The bubbles from the soda mixed with the liquor burn his throat on the way down, but it’s good.

Louis’ gaze is unwavering, and Harry feels like it’s burning right through him; it’s almost too much for him so he averts his eyes. He spots a bag of crisps and takes a handful, shoving them in his mouth.

Louis nibbles on his bottom lip, and it becomes distracting for Harry so he takes another sip of his drink.

“Looked like you were enjoying yourself on the dancefloor over there.” Louis comments.

Harry’s gaze shifts to the dancefloor, where Lou has now taken over with the friend he was just dancing with. “Uh yeah, yeah.”

“Want to dance with me?” Louis asks, eyes full of hope, and Harry can’t deny the birthday boy anything, now can he?

“Sure. Let’s go.” Harry takes Louis’ hand and walks him toward the dancefloor. A remix of Britney Spears’ “Hold it Against Me” begins to play, the colored lights flashing to the beat of the music.

They dance at a safe distance from each other, each of them swaying to the music. Harry snaps his fingers and twists his neck back and forth and he sees Louis doing the same. The more they get into the music, the closer they seem to get, like magnets attracting each other. Louis turns around and Harry gets a perfect view of his arse as he sways his hips in such a way that makes his mouth go dry. Harry gulps, taking a deep breath to keep it together. Having him this close, making these kind of movements, makes Harry want to reach out and touch and press him against his own body.

Someone in front of Louis pushes him against Harry’s front, making heat rise throughout his body. Harry pulls away quickly, not wanting to invade Louis’ space, but as soon as he does, Louis reaches back to take Harry’s hands and places them on his hips. Harry goes with it, because Louis has given him permission to touch him and he isn’t about to deny him that. So, they continue dancing, Louis leaning against Harry with his hands on Louis’ waist.

The song ends and another begins, and this time Louis turns around. His eyes are dark and hooded, and he looks so fucked out with how sweaty he is, it’s making Harry have some filthy thoughts.

Their reverie is broken when Louis’ friend interrupts them to get his attention about something. Louis looks disappointed as he excuses himself to take care of that. Harry is left on the dancefloor half hard and with a crush on Louis Tomlinson

-

**Jan 3, 2016**

**_Louis: Thank you so much for the prezzie I love it! Can’t believe you still had that picture of us. Our hair looked good didn’t it?_ **

**_Harry: Your hair looked good, I looked like a baby cherub. Glad you liked the pic :)_ **

-

**Jan 7, 2016**

**_Louis: Harold, what is that picture you posted on Instagram?_ ** ****  
**_Louis: I see the raindrops, but the background…_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_Louis: is it tree branches? Veins? Can’t really tell._**

**_Harry: That’s the point ;)_ **

**_Louis: You’re ridiculous :P_ **

-

**Jan 11, 2016**

**_Louis: Can’t believe David Bowie died :(_ **

**_Harry: I just saw :(_ **

**_Louis: the world has lost a true icon._ **

**_Harry: indeed._ **

-

**Jan 15, 2016**

**_Louis: hey Hazza, what you up to?_ **

**_Harry: Hey! Just doing some packing. Heading to LA in the morning_ **

**_Louis: Oh_ **

**_Harry: Why do you ask?_ **

**_Louis: I was going to see if you wanted to hang out. But nvm_ **

**_Harry: I’m almost done. I’d love to hang out :)_ **

**_Louis: are you sure?_ **

**_Harry: Yep! Just come on over whenever you’re ready_ **

**_Louis: Alright, see you soon._ **

-

**January 25, 2016**

**_Louis: Guess who’s in LA?_ **

**_Harry: Are you following me_** **_*eyes emoji*_ **

**_Louis: psh please, don’t flatter yourself_ **

**_Louis: I have a few meetings_ **

**_Harry: Back to work are we?_ **

**_Louis: yes and I wouldn’t have it any other way :)_ **

**_Harry: Same._ **

**_Harry: Want to meet up for lunch sometime, when you’re free from your meetings?_ **

**_Louis: sure. Tomorrow sound good?_ **

**_Harry: Can’t wait :)_ **

**_Louis: lol yeah i bet_ **

**_Harry: Heyyy_ **

-

  
Harry is fresh out of the gym, trying to get out of his sweat soaked clothes and his phone won’t stop buzzing. A string of text messages from an impatient Louis fill his phone screen.

**_Louis: Harrryyy_ **

**_Louis: Hazzaaa_ **

**_Louis: HAROLD!_ **

**_Harry: Sorry just got out of the gym. What’s up?_ **

**_Louis: I’m bored..._ **

 Harry bites his bottom lip as he thinks for a moment before replying. By now he knows this is Louis code for “invite me over.”

**_Harry: Wanna come over?_ **

**_Louis: Only if you have beer. Do you have beer?_ **

**_Harry: I do_ **

**_Louis: What time should I come over then?_ **

**_Harry: I’m here for the rest of the day, so whenever you want._ **

**_Louis: Is an hour too soon?_ **

**_Harry: that's perfect_ **

 

Harry takes one of the quickest showers known to man, and that’s saying something after years of living on the road for four consecutive years. He throws on some sweats, ties his hair into a bun, and heads downstairs to his kitchen. He wasn’t actually sure if he had beer, but he’s relieved to find that he does. The doorbell chimes the moment Harry picks up the phone to order some pizza. As if Louis read his mind, he’s got a pizza in one hand and a six pack of beer in the other.  

Harry laughs. “I told you I had beer,” he tells him as he moves aside to let him through.

“I know, I just feel bad drinking all of your beer so I brought more to replace it,” Louis explains.

“You didn’t have to do that.”

Louis sets the pizza on the coffee table along with the beer and puts his hands on his hips, “I know I didn’t have to Haz, I wanted to. Now, I’m gonna go get some plates because I’m starving.” Louis stalks to the kitchen, leaving Harry behind in the living room. Harry loves how comfortable Louis has gotten around his house already knowing where everything is.

Harry’s muscles feel sore from the intense workout he just had, having been training rigorously for the movie. The pizza and beer helps, though Harry’s trainer might beg to differ.  While watching a few episodes of How I Met Your Mother, Louis keeps shooting Harry mischievous glances.

Harry huffs, “What?”

Louis looks around the room as if someone is going to pop out of nowhere and catch them doing something bad. He pulls a plastic baggie out of his pocket.

“Do you wanna?” Louis wiggles his eyebrows shaking the baggie full of weed, with a couple of joints already rolled up in it.

“Oh my god,” Harry laughs, because Louis is being completely ridiculous about the whole thing.  “Yeah, let’s do it.”

An hour later, they’re outside on Harry’s patio, sitting on the lounge chairs, almost through the second blunt they’ve been passing back and forth. Harry had turned on the patio lights, and they look like sparkling glitter painted against the dark night. It’s beautiful.

“Holy shit Lou. I haven’t had weed this good since that one time during the Take Me Home tour where we all got high and kept hiding from Paul to fuck around with him,” Harry giggles. He’s having trouble keeping his eyes open, so he keeps widening them, trying to force them to stay open. He hopes he doesn’t look like a complete idiot, but it doesn’t seem like Louis notices. Either that, or he’s even more baked than Harry.

“When was the last time you got high, Haz?” he asks, taking another puff off the blunt before passing it over to Harry.

Harry’s lips curve into a thoughtful pout, “Hmm...I think it was some time during OTRA when I hung out with Jeff and Xander. And afterwards a fan saw us, and asked for a picture. God, I was trying to look as normal as possible, but when I looked at the pictures online my eyes were bloodshot as fuck.”

They both laugh. “Oh man, that’s happened to me too,” Louis says wiping his eyes from laughing so hard.

They continue to smoke and drink until the wee hours of the night, watching movies and making nachos when they start getting hungry again, devouring them as soon as they’re ready. Louis falls asleep on the couch, and Harry doesn’t disturb him. Instead he turns off the lights and the TV, grabs a blanket from the linen closet, and covers Louis with it. He watches Louis for a few minutes, the way his face is smushed against the throw pillow and his lips form an adorable pout. Harry smiles to himself before going upstairs to his room, falling asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.

-

When Harry’s eyes open the next morning, his mouth waters. It smells so incredible, Harry’s stomach grumbles immediately. He walks into his ensuite and cleans up, throwing on a tank top and shorts before leaving his room. In the kitchen Louis is swaying his hips side to side to the music playing from his phone while he tends to whatever is on the stove. His hair is all over the place, feathery and soft, and he’s shirtless. Harry’s mouth goes dry.

Harry approaches the kitchen, but Louis doesn’t notice until he turns around to reach for a plate. Louis startles.  
  
“Jesus fuck Harry!” Louis clutches his chest with his free hand while nearly dropping the spatula he’s holding with the other.

Harry raises his hands, “I’m sorry! I didn’t wanna scare you, but I guess it was pointless since you got scared anyway,” he giggles, “Good morning, what’s all this?”

Louis blushes, “Um..not much, just preparing a simple fry up as sort of a thank you for letting me kip here last night. Didn’t mean to fall asleep on you there.”

Harry grabs a mug to prepare his morning tea, the kettle already hot and waiting for him. “Don’t worry about it Lou. You’re welcomed to stay here as long as you’d like. Plus you weren’t in the best condition to drive last night anyway, it was no problem at all.”

Louis smiles, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “Thanks Haz. Now, I hope you’re hungry.”

They grab their plates full of food and settle on the kitchen table to eat.

“So how did you sleep? I’m sorry if you were uncomfortable on the couch, I didn’t want to disturb you or else I would have let you stay in one of the guest rooms.”

Louis waves his hand. “It was perfect. Your couch is so comfortable, I was having trouble getting up this morning. I didn’t wanna leave.”

Harry chuckles and they dig into their breakfasts. Just like everything else Louis has made, his breakfast is also delicious. It’s so good Harry hates when he gets full and there’s still food on his plate, not wanting to leave any of it behind.

He rubs his belly, “God Louis, that was so good.”

Louis preens at the compliment, “I’m glad.” After a beat of silence he asks, “So what are you up to today?”

“I’ve actually got sort of a birthday dinner thing happening tonight.” Harry informs him. He’d almost completely forgotten about that, being too distracted with Louis still being here at his house.

“Oh that’s right, your birthday is in a couple of days, huh?”  

“God, yeah don’t remind me.” Harry groans.

“Oh none of that Harold, you’re still young.” Louis tells him.

“I guess so.”

Harry insists on taking care of the dishes after they’re done with breakfast, which Louis eventually gives into.  
  
“Alright, well, I should get going. Thanks again for letting me stay. Have a great dinner tonight,” Louis tells him, putting his shirt back on, and gathering the rest of his belongings.

Harry’s biting his bottom lip, trying not to let his eyes wander. “No need to thank me. Breakfast was wonderful.”

Harry follows Louis to the front door and they embrace each other. “Goodbye Haz. I’ll text you.”

Before Louis can pull away Harry stops him, “Hey Lou?”

“Yeah?”

Harry bites his lip nervously again, looking down at his feet before gaining the courage to look at Louis again. “Would you like to come? To my birthday dinner, I mean?” He scratches the back of his head, just to have something to do while he waits for Louis to respond.

Louis smiles. “I’d love to, but I already had plans for tonight. I’m sorry.” Louis’ eyes look so regretful and Harry feels bad for being the cause of that.

“No, no, don’t be sorry. I’m sorry for not having asked sooner.”

“No need to apologize, love. I’ll see you soon, okay?” Harry nods, his stomach doing a funny fluttering thing at the term of endearment. Harry shuts the door and leans against it, wondering what the hell is going on with him.

-

Harry's face is warm, his body loose and light.

Dinner has been served and cocktails have been flowing, and he’s just having a good time. He’s surrounded by Jeff, Glenne, and a few other close friends. They reserved a small private room at Harry’s favorite restaurant, where they could eat in peace and just enjoy each other’s company. They’re having a great time, but Harry can’t help his thoughts drifting off to Louis and what he’s up to tonight.

When he gets dropped off at his house later that night, he stumbles inside, nearly falling on his face in the foyer. It feels like years until he finally manages to make it up the stairs to his room to get out of his clothes. He decides to forego any sweats, and stays in nothing but his boxer briefs. He lays on his bed, his comforter soft and warm against his skin. The room is still spinning, but he’s not tired yet. He checks the time on his phone, and it’s barely midnight. He unlocks his phone and opens it to his text messages. His thumb hovers over Louis’ name. He decides to fuck it all, he’s bored and drunk. It’s obviously not a good combination but he’ll just live with the regret in the morning.

 

**_Harry: Louis!!!_ **

 

He stares at the screen, his eyes squinting and watering at the brightness, waiting for Louis to see his text message. It takes him three minutes, not that he was counting or anything. Soon enough, he sees the little gray bubble letting him know Louis is typing a message.

 

**_Louis: Harry!!!_ **

**_Harry: You know that bubble gum bubblicious? Reminds me of your bum._ **

**_Louis: oh really? Hi to you too_ **

**_Harry: I’m hungryyy_ **

**_Louis: Are you still out?_ **

**_Harry: no just got home_ **

**_Louis: Good to hear that_ **

**_Harry: How cum it’s the easter bunny and not the Esther duck_ **

**_Harry: Or easter eagle r_ **

**_Harry: Eagales are quit majestic_ **

**_Harry: I fell like eagles don’t get enough credit_ **

**_Louis: I have no clue._ **

**_Harry: I’ve gotta wee_ **

 

Harry goes into his ensuite with wobbly feet and does his business. He also drinks some water, and brings a refilled glass with him to leave on his nightstand. He shuts off the lamp, and unlocks his phone again, the brightness from it the only light in the room.

 

**_Harry: Hey lou can i ask you soenthing_ **

**_Louis: Anything_ **

**_Harry: are you seeing anyone?_ **

 

His phone starts to vibrate in his hand as soon as he hits send. It’s Louis.

“Shit, shit, shit.” Harry mutters to himself. Maybe he went too far. It’s something that’s always been floating in the back of Harry’s mind since he started hanging out with him on a regular basis. He’d never felt it appropriate to bring it up while he was sober. And now he has his stupid drunk brain to blame.

He reluctantly taps on the green answer button, his heart racing hard against his chest. “Hello?”

“Hey.” Louis’ voice sounds deeper than he's used to hearing.  

Harry clears his throat. “Hey.”

“So you wanna know if I'm seeing anyone? As in dating?”

Harry nods until he realizes that Louis can't see him. ”Ye-yeah.”

Louis’ tone makes it feel like their conversation has turned into something more serious than Harry had originally intended.

He can hear Louis humming softly before he answers. “Well I'm not dating anyone at the moment...how about you?”

Harry isn't sure why his shoulders relax after hearing that, and he easily responds. “Nope.”

“Really?” Louis sounds genuinely surprised and it doesn't settle too well with Harry.

“No need to sound so surprised. You do know those stories in the media are all fake right?” He can't help his petulant tone.

Louis chuckles. “Of course I know that Haz.”

“If anyone should be surprised, it should be me,” Harry continues.

“And why’s that?”

“Because you're too fucking hot to be single,” Harry blurts out and he slaps his hand over his mouth, eyes opened wide. Fuck.  

He thinks he hears Louis’ sucking in his breath on the other end of the line but he can't be sure. Perhaps he was just laughing at Harry.

“You think I'm hot?” Louis asks. His voice has turned raspier than it was just a minute ago. It's become sort of sultry and Harry's cock twitches in interest. God he's so fucking horny right now.

Harry chuckles nervously. “Well...I mean...you're...yeah…”  

Harry can hear Louis’ smile when he says, “Well you're not so bad yourself, Styles.”

With that, Louis tells him to get some sleep and drink lots of water. Harry falls asleep with his phone clutched in his hand.

-

The sunlight is too bright against Harry’s closed eyelids and he groans, turning over and covering his face with the duvet. Fuck. His head is pounding and he feels like he just swallowed sand. Reluctantly, he opens his eyes. His vision takes a few seconds to adjust and the first thing he sees is the glass of water sitting on top of his nightstand. He thanks his past self for thinking ahead of time, and he takes it, swallowing the liquid in three big gulps. It doesn’t feel like enough though.

Just as he’s about to get out of bed, Harry hears the doorbell ring. Ugh. Who could it be at...he looks around for his phone, feeling around for it on the bed. Shit. Where did he put it? He stands up, kneels on the floor to see if it fell under the bed, and there it is. Now he curses his past self for drinking so damn much. He checks the time. It’s almost noon and he’s got a missed call and a couple of texts. As Harry makes his way down the stairs to answer the door he briefly checks the texts. He reaches to open the door when he sees them.

 

**_Louis: Hey are you awake?_ **

**_Louis: I’m gonna come over to check on you if that’s okay_ **

 

Crap. He opens the door, and Louis is standing there, holding a tray with two cups of coffee.

“Good morning.” Louis is smiling rather smugly. Why is he looking at him like that? Oh God.

“Morning,” Harry grumbles. He’s already embarrassed. Not only is he answering the door in his boxer briefs, something must have happened last night and Harry is trying to wrack his brain about what it might be.  

Louis walks inside. “How are you feeling?” He asks and his voice turns softer, probably knowing Harry’s got a killer headache.

Harry rubs his temple, “I’ve had better mornings.”

They walk to the kitchen and Louis hands him his coffee, and pulls out a couple of wrapped up chip buttys from a paper bag.

“You made chip buttys?” Harry asks, astounded.

Louis shrugs sheepishly. “It’s my favorite hangover food, so I thought it might help you,” he says handing him one.

“Oh my God, you’re amazing,” Harry moans, as he takes a bite out of it, “Thank you.” He takes a sip of his coffee, hot and just how he likes it, already feeling his hangover dissipating.

“You sounded pretty drunk last night.”

Harry freezes, his cup of coffee halfway to his mouth. “How do you know what I sounded like?”  He asks, trying not to sound panicked, but by the look on Louis’ face, he’s pretty sure he’s failed.

Louis bites his lip trying to contain his laughter. “You don’t remember our conversation from last night?”

Harry thinks again, he remembers texting Louis...and...shit. “I vaguely remember…” His stomach churns nervously, “I made a tit of myself, didn’t I?”

Louis scrunches his face. “Nah, not really. You just admitted some things you probably wouldn’t if you were sober.” He takes a bite out of his own chip butty.

Harry’s face reddens, “Dare I ask?”

Louis shrugs, “Nothing too bad. You asked if I was seeing anyone…” And God. Harry’s memory is back. He remembers Louis’ surprised tone when Harry told him he was single.

“And you said I was too hot to be single.”

“And I said you were too hot to be single.” Harry mutters at the same time as Louis. Harry’s eyes widen, and he’s sure his cheeks are crimson now. “God, I’m so sorry for being so blunt with you.”

Louis waves his hand, “Don’t worry about it. It’s always nice to hear you’re good looking,” he smirks. That bastard.

Harry laughs, “Yeah I guess so. It’s not like I was lying, but I’d probably try to be more subtle about it while sober,” he admits.

Louis raises his eyebrow, “Oh really?”

Harry just nods, looking at his food. He takes a bite of his sandwich. God that’s so good.

“You know, with all this food you give me, I’m gonna be so out of shape when filming begins.” Harry mumbles with his mouth full.

Louis shamelessly ogles Harry, his eyes trailing down his body and then back up. Harry never bothered to put a shirt on after letting Louis in, because at this point there’s not much else that would embarrass him. But his gaze makes Harry’s body heat up, and maybe he should have put something on that would have hidden any unexpected awkward boners.

“I don’t think you’ve got anything to worry about,” Louis says and he fucking winks.

Harry just rolls his eyes, and continues to eat the rest of his food.

-

It’s Harry’s birthday and he gets an early morning FaceTime call from his mum and sister singing happy birthday to him. He catches up with both of them, and after talking to them for nearly an hour, they say their goodbyes with promises to see each other soon. Harry purposefully didn’t plan to do anything today, wanting to just have a relaxing day off with no one to disturb him.  

He’s considering going to the spa to treat himself to a full body massage and facial, when his doorbell rings. Harry’s not expecting anyone, and his eyebrows furrow as he tries to think about who it could be while walking to get the door.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Liam, Niall, and Louis yell as soon as Harry opens the door. His face lights up as he sees his bandmates.

“Oh my God!” He surges towards them and he hugs them all individually, Harry really missed them. “Come in.”

The lads all walk into his home, their hands full of bags and Louis carrying a box as he leads the group into the kitchen.

“What’s all this?” Harry asks, as the rest of them begin unpacking everything.

“We brought you some goodies. Louis here is going to make brunch, and we got stuff to make mimosas,” Niall informs him.

Harry is speechless. “Who’s idea was this?” The guys stop what they’re doing, and Liam and Niall’s gazes fall on Louis who blushes. Harry’s throat tightens, “Thank you.”

Louis shrugs, “It’s your birthday and the lads were in town, so.”

Louis gets to work on the food, and Niall prepares the mimosas, handing Harry his glass. They all toast and drink and catch up on the past two months they’ve been apart. It doesn’t really take much time before Harry starts feeling all warm and fuzzy from the bubbly champagne. While they wait for the food to be ready— which smells absolutely delicious— Harry decides to post a tweet.  
  


Harry giggles as he reads what he just tweeted, watching the likes and retweets skyrocket before his very eyes.

“What’s so funny?” Liam asks. Harry shows him his phone and Liam rolls his eyes playfully, “Oh my God, you didn’t?” He laughs. Louis and Niall lean in to look as well and they all start laughing.

“You better hope she doesn’t sue you for that,” Louis tells him, and they fall into another fit of laughter.

Once the food is ready, they move everything into the barely used dining room. Louis brings the piles of food: pancakes, eggs, sausage, potatoes, the lot. Harry’s stomach grumbles, reminding him he hasn’t had anything to eat yet.

“This looks great, Lou. Thank you.” Harry tells him.

Louis smiles, patting him on the shoulder, “Eat up, birthday boy.”

And eat they do. By the time they finish stuffing their faces Harry feels like his stomach might explode.

They sit and talk for hours. Niall fills them in on a song he’s been working on, and Liam also admits he’s been working on stuff too. Harry is happy to hear that all of his bandmates are happy and continuing to do what they love. Eventually Liam and Niall have to excuse themselves, but they wish Harry a happy birthday again and promise to hang out again soon.  After Harry walks them out of the door, he comes back into the kitchen and finds Louis putting things away.  
  
“You don’t have to do that right now,” Harry tells him, “You’ve already done so much.” Harry is feeling so overwhelmed with emotions, having his bandmates here making him feel so loved. They truly are family, and having them all together made him feel less homesick.

Louis sighs, “Fine. But you’re not allowed to lift a finger until it’s no longer your birthday,” he says.

“Fair enough.”

Louis walks towards Harry who’s standing in the doorway watching him. Louis smiles, and looks down at his feet before stopping in front of Harry, his eyes are as blue as the sky.  
  
“Well, I should get going,” Louis says patting Harry on his arm about to pass right by him to head towards the front door, but Harry stops him. Harry’s hand is holding on to Louis’ forearm, and he pulls him closer, mere inches away from him. “What is it?” Louis asks after Harry doesn’t say anything.

Harry’s eyes trail along Louis’ face. His eyes, Louis’ got the most beautiful eyelashes that fan across his eyelids like feathers. He’s got the cutest nose he’s ever seen, and his lips. God his lips look so rosy, and pink. Harry just wants to…

Before he knows it, Harry’s lips are on Louis’. He’s being pulled towards Louis like a cosmic force that’s undeniable. Harry doesn’t want to hold back anymore. His hands rest against Louis’ cheeks as he holds him in place and kisses him, soft, sweet, and needy. Louis’ breath hitches, but he easily kisses back. His own hands move to rest on Harry’s waist and he’s giving just as good as he’s receiving. It’s the culmination of everything that’s been building up inside of Harry, like he’s been standing on the edge of a cliff and he’s finally letting himself free fall into the unknown. And it feels so good.

Louis’ lips feel so gentle and wet against his own. He tastes like champagne and vanilla and everything that Harry wants in this exact moment. Harry isn’t sure how long they’re kissing, but he finally forces himself to pull away so they can catch their breath.

Louis’ eyes are dark and wild, and he’s panting, Harry can feel his hot breath against his face. Harry’s sure he doesn’t look much better. He can already feel his cock half hard just from a kiss. Fuck.  

“What do you want to do?” Harry whispers worried that if he’s too loud everything might all be a dream he’ll soon wake up from.

They stare at each other, the air filled with uncertainty, before Louis pushes Harry against the wall in the hallway between the kitchen and living room. He drops down to his knees, his eyes never leaving Harry’s.

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” he whispers as his hands reach for the zipper on Harry’s skinny jeans. Harry doesn’t say anything, so Louis takes it as the okay he needs to keep going. Louis unzips the jeans, pulling them down with his boxers beneath the curve of Harry’s arse, his cock springing free, half hard already.

“God.” Louis marvels as he nuzzles his face against Harry’s dick, inhaling him as he does.

Harry’s hands are balled into fists, hard against the wall, wishing there was something, anything, he could hold on to. He hopes his legs are strong enough to keep him steady.  

Louis takes Harry’s cock, licking tentatively at the head. He looks so fucking beautiful like this. His eyelashes cast shadows against his cheeks as he sticks his pretty pink tongue out. Louis looks up at Harry as he swallows him down. The movement punches the air out of Harry’s lungs, the tightness and warmth of Louis’ mouth is almost too much. He groans as he focuses on trying not to come right there on the spot, not wanting to embarrass himself.  

Louis doesn’t move, adjusting himself around Harry’s cock before he hollows out his cheeks. His cheekbones look so sharp like this, and he moves in a steady rhythm, his eyes never leaving Harry as if challenging him to look away. But Harry won’t, because he never wants to stop looking at Louis. It’s like Louis was always meant to suck his dick, and Harry will never keep him from doing so.

Louis pops off, licking his lips obscenely as he does so. “Let me hear you, Haz. Don’t hold back,” he nearly growls before going back in.  

“Oh God!” Harry moans, and his hand reflexively takes hold of Louis’ hair as Louis takes him in deeper. It feels incredible, and it’s not just because it’s been a while since Harry’s been with anyone— it’s hard hooking up when you’re a closeted celebrity— but because it’s _Louis._ Never has Harry been with someone who can make these types of sounds come out of him. Normally, Harry would be embarrassed, but the sounds seem to urge Louis on, making him suck his cock like there’s no tomorrow.  

Louis himself is sucking like he’s starved, making little moaning and slurping sounds as he gags on Harry, and it’s making Harry’s eyes roll to the back of his head.

“Fuck Louis!” Harry can feel his orgasm building at the pit of his stomach, and it doesn’t feel like Louis is stopping any time soon. Harry is seeing stars. “I’m gonna come,” he warns, and Louis only increases his pace.

Harry’s entire body shakes as he comes, Louis’ hands holding him steady as he swallows everything Harry’s got to give. He sucks him through it, until he finally pulls away. The sensation makes Harry shiver from oversensitivity. Louis stands up, his mouth so wet and dripping with spit and come, it’s fucking obscene. Louis’ eyes are pitch black and he’s breathing heavily. He’s the most gorgeous man Harry’s ever seen.  

Harry pulls Louis in and kisses him, licking into his mouth. He can’t help but moan at how dirty and hot their kiss is and the fact that he can taste himself on his lips. It’s so much and not enough at the same time. When they finally pull away, they’re both breathing hard against each other.

“Happy Birthday, Harry Styles,” Louis murmurs against Harry’s lips before he kisses him again. Louis pulls away with a small smile on his lips, “Have a good night.” He turns around and walks out of the front door without another word, leaving Harry boneless and breathless. Harry’s legs finally give in and he slides down to the floor.

What the fuck just happened?

-

Harry and Louis have been so busy they haven’t had time to see each other since Harry’s birthday. Harry has been stuck in meetings, and plans with friends, both serving as great distractions. He doesn’t want to think too much about what happened, because he knows he’ll over analyze everything to death. Instead, he decides to take it for what it was: a birthday blowjob from a friend, nothing more. He tries not to picture the way Louis’ lips looked wrapped around him, or the way Louis swallowed every drop of come. No, he needs to keep it together if this friendship between him and Louis is going to last.

Harry’s phone vibrates on his dining room table and startles him out of his dirty thoughts as he reaches to grab it. Speak of the devil.

 

**_Louis: Are we still on for dinner and a movie on Thursday?_ **

 

Hearing from Louis makes Harry’s stomach swoop in a way he hasn't felt since they were on X Factor. He bites his bottom lip as he types up a response.

**_  
Harry: Works for me. Yours?_ **

**_Louis: Sure. How do you feel about salmon?_ **

**_Harry: Love it. See you Thursday._ **

  
Harry decides he's going to follow Louis’ lead. If Louis never brings up their encounter again, Harry will consider it forgotten. He doesn’t want to fret about it, and he would hate for things to get awkward between them again. He’s glad Louis wants to keep their weekly dinner and movie tradition, a good sign that things haven’t changed.

Turns out, forgetting what happened is going to be a lot harder than Harry thought. The evening is going really well. Louis made salmon and couscous for dinner which was as delicious as anything Louis has ever made for them. They watched the newest Fast and the Furious movie, and Harry just can’t keep his dirty thoughts quiet. He can’t keep his eyes from lingering on every part of Louis’ body: his ocean water eyes, his pretty pink lips, his delectable bum. Harry has to calm himself down several times to keep himself from getting hard right in front of Louis. His cheeks are heated, and he’s blaming it on the wine they’ve been drinking, but in reality Harry is fucking horny. It’s like they’ve opened Pandora’s box and Harry has this itch that needs to be scratched. By Louis.

There’s been multiple occasions where Louis has caught Harry staring, and Louis seems to just brush it off, but Harry is afraid he’s starting to creep him out. But he can’t help it. Louis has something about him that makes it hard to look away for more than a few seconds. Even when he’s not looking directly at him, Harry finds his eyes trying to place him in his periphery.  

He hears Louis huff causing Harry to shift his gaze to him, “Alright Styles, that’s it.” Louis crosses his arms and his eyes turn into slits as he stares Harry down. “I’m trying not to make a big deal about what happened between us the other day. I didn’t want our friendship to change, but you’re making it very difficult.”

Harry’s eyes shift away from Louis’ face as if he’s been caught red handed, “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says as he runs his fingers nervously through his hair.

Louis clicks his tongue, “Don’t give me that bullshit Harry. You know exactly what I’m talking about. Why are you being weird? Are you regretting what happened between us?”

Harry’s eyes snap back to Louis’ and he sees a hint of worry in his gaze.

“Not at all,” Harry replies immediately. They’re sitting on each end of the couch but Harry moves closer so that Louis can see how sincere he’s being. “That was one of the best…” he sighs, “It was the most fun I’ve had in a long time,” he admits. Being this close to Louis, he can feel the heat radiating off his body and Harry wants to reach out and touch him, but Louis seems to be going over Harry’s words in his head as if trying to decide if he believes him or not.  

Finally, he uncrosses his arms and his hand makes its way to Harry’s knee. The touch feels almost electric, his body begins to heat up. Harry swallows hard.

“Then why are you acting strange?” Louis asks tilting his head to the side, his eyes focused on Harry.

Harry bites his bottom lip, and he can feel his cheeks turning red. “I was...I just can’t stop thinking about the other night and how I want it to happen again,” he admits. He might as well be upfront with him to prevent any sort of misunderstanding between them.

Louis’ lips part open, they’re flushed and so pretty Harry wishes he could have his mouth on them. Louis seems surprised at Harry’s revelation, his eyes go darker and his hand that’s on Harry’s knee squeezes him. He leans in closer, so close Harry can feel the warmth of his breath against his cheek, sending shivers down his spine.

Louis’ lips make their way to Harry’s ear as he whispers, “What is it that you want to happen again, Harry?” The vibrations coming from Louis’ words make Harry tremble with want. The way his voice is raspy and airy, it’s almost too much for him to handle.

Without saying another word, Harry turns his head to capture Louis’ lips into a heated kiss. It’s like rain after a drought, Harry feels so needy with want for this man in front of him. Like the years of bottled up sexual frustration and tension between them is falling apart piece by piece and there’s nothing either of them can do about it. He feels Louis return the kiss, the softness of his lips, wet and delicious, and his mind can’t help but wonder how it would have been different if he and Louis had decided to give it a shot all those years ago. Harry wonders why he ever chose not to give in back then. Harry shakes those thoughts away as he focuses on the feel of Louis’ lips on his, the little whines that spill out of Louis’ mouth that make Harry’s dick harden. He never wants to come up for air.

Everything happens so fast in a haze of lust, before he knows it, Harry’s on his knees deepthroating Louis. He’s making the most obscene noises, like he’s starving for it. And he is. Louis tastes so good he doesn’t want to taste anything else ever again. He doesn’t realize Louis is coming until he feels the hot, salty spurts of come on his tongue and he laps it up, eagerly and gratefully. With his other hand it only takes a few tugs at his own cock before he’s coming as well.

They drop on the couch and sit languidly with their heads back half clothed like a couple of horny teenagers. Harry cranes his neck to find Louis whose jeans are wrapped around his ankles and his fringe is sticking out in all sorts of directions. Harry is sure his hair is no better with the way Louis was grabbing onto it, but he doesn’t even care. As if feeling Harry’s stare, Louis looks at him and they both start giggling. 

Once they have settled down, Louis speaks up. “So...what’s happening here Harry?”

Harry has been expecting this question; it’s something he’s been asking himself ever since his birthday. He isn’t really sure what’s going on. Louis has quickly become one of his best friends again, but there’s always been this undeniable attraction between them that they haven’t been able to shake. He won’t be able to keep his hands off Louis, he doesn’t _want_ to. But he also doesn’t want to jeopardize things in the band. Which, okay, technically they’re on a break right now, and they haven’t really talked about when they would be back. They have their own projects they’re working on and they all agreed there would be no rush since they all deserve this time to themselves for the sanity of the group. Which begs the question...what is he worrying about? Harry’s brain lights up as an idea comes to mind.

“I think that we’re both obviously attracted to each other,” Harry begins, “And I know that we said a long time ago we’re putting the band first, but right now there technically isn’t a band, right?  We’re doing our own stuff, so it could be months, maybe even years before we reconvene to even talk about what our next step is, right?”

Louis’ full attention is on Harry, “Okay…”  

“What if— now hear me out before you completely dismiss me— what if we agree to stop whatever this is,” Harry gestures between himself and Louis, “as soon as the band decides to get back together? This way we get to...you know, do stuff, without worrying about fucking up the band’s future.”  

Harry feels like a rambling mess, and he waits patiently for Louis’ reaction.

Louis raises his eyebrows. “You want to be friends with benefits?” 

Harry shrugs, “If that’s what you want to call it then, yeah. Why not?”

Louis brings his hand to rub the stubble on his jaw, seeming lost in his own thoughts. “Okay, I’ll agree on three conditions.” Louis says, standing up to put his jeans back on. Harry does the same.

After Louis buttons his jeans he sits back down facing Harry, one finger sticking out, “One: no sleep overs.”

Harry nods,“Okay.”

“Two: if either of us finds someone else we call it off, no questions asked.”

Harry isn’t sure why his stomach turns at that, but he agrees anyway.

“And three,” Louis’ face hardens, “you cannot, under any circumstances, fall in love with me.”  

Harry snorts, “Yeah, okay,” he chuckles lightly.

When they settle down, Harry stands up. “Alright well, I should get going. Thanks for the sex and all that,” he says playfully as he makes his way towards the front door. He can hear Louis snorting behind him.

“Night Haz,” Louis calls out.

As Harry walks to his car in the dark Los Angeles night, he wonders whether he just made one of the best or worst decisions he’s made in a long time.

Only time will tell.

-

The next couple of weeks are hectic as hell. Between pre-production for the movie, and signing with a music label to start working on his solo project, Harry is beyond exhausted. And horny. With all of the chaos going on around him, he hasn’t had time to hang out with Louis, forcing him to break their weekly dinners on several occasions. Louis has been very understanding, and let Harry know to just contact him when he’s free.

Things are finally winding down, and he has a few days off before he has a meeting in the studio with a potential producer for his album. He calls Louis on his way home to see what he’s up to.

“Hello Harold,” Louis answers.

“Hey Lou, how’s it going?”

Harry can hear Louis taking a deep breath on the other line. “Oh not much, just doing some packing, what about yourself?”  
  
“Packing?”

“Yeah, Liam and I are going to the Brits remember? They’re on Wednesday, but I’m leaving tonight so I can spend a couple of days with the family.” Harry can hear Louis ruffling through his suitcase. He wonders if Louis is just throwing things in his bag without folding them like he used to when they were younger.

He also can’t help the way he hates that Louis will be out of town. He’s finally got some much deserved time off and he was hoping he and Louis could spend some of that time together, preferably naked. Harry had completely forgotten they’d agreed Louis and Liam would go to the Brits on behalf of the band. With everything that has been going on, it had completely flown past him.

“Oh...well, do you need any help?” Harry’s voice drips with disappointment. Seeing Louis is the only thing he was looking forward to, and now that his plans are ruined he doesn’t know what to do.

“Nah, I’ve got to leave for the airport within the next hour so I’m pretty much done.”

“Oh, well...okay. Have a safe flight, and text me when you land, alright?” Harry tries not to sound too whiny, but he’s not sure he’s succeeded.

“Will do. I’ll talk to you later Haz,” Louis says, and Harry can hear the smile in his voice. They hang up and Harry is left to fend for himself for the next however long Louis will be away. Okay, so maybe Harry is being a little dramatic. He’s got other friends, but none of them have what Harry wants. Harry all but pouts as he pulls into his driveway.

Looks like rom coms and take away will have to do tonight.

 

-

 

The sound of the intercom stirs Harry awake as the flight attendant announces they’ll be landing at Heathrow in just a few minutes. Reluctantly, he straightens his seat, turns off his music and starts gathering his things as the flight attendants come down the aisle to collect the rubbish.  

Harry still doesn’t know what he’s doing. If he’s honest he feels like a complete wanker. He didn’t even last a full day before he decided to take the next flight out to London. For what exactly? Harry isn’t quite sure. It’s not like he’s expecting for Louis to drop all of his plans to see him. Plus no one else is expecting him here, as he’s not meant to come to London for another month or so. He feels ridiculous wearing a snapback and sunglasses to try his best to disguise himself so no fans get any wind of his travels. If anyone finds out he’s in London, no doubt it will cause a stir among their followers and create rumors that he’ll be attending the Brits as well. The last thing Harry wants is for Louis to find out via internet rumors that he’s in London.

As soon as the passengers are let off the plane, he manages to escape with his carry on bag. Thankfully, he doesn’t need to go to baggage claim and practically sprints outside to the car that is already waiting for him. As soon as he shuts the door behind him he lets out a relieved breath. That was too close. For what seems like the millionth time he questions what the hell he’s doing here.

When he arrives at his London home, he turns on his phone and it immediately comes to life with notifications and text messages. He screens them to make sure he didn’t miss anything important before he plugs it in to his charger. He puts his things away and turns on his kettle to make himself a cuppa, the jetlag already starting to hit him. After finishing his tea, he makes a mental note to stop by the shops in the morning for food, since his fridge is pretty much empty. Climbing the stairs up to his bedroom, he takes off his shoes and jeans before taking a quick hot shower to wash off the grime from his travels. He can’t stop thinking about Louis, and he can’t believe he basically traveled halfway around the world for the possibility of seeing him. It’s only a possibility because Harry doesn’t even know if Louis will have time to see him, but when he thinks about that, it makes the pit of his stomach churn with nerves.

Maybe he shouldn’t bother contacting Louis. What is he going to say anyway?  

_Hey Louis, I failed to mention I was coming to London too and we should hang out?_

_Hey Louis, I missed seeing you so much that I travelled nearly 12 hours to see you?_

Harry rolls his eyes at his own thoughts. He subconsciously checks his phone again, almost out of habit. His thumb hovers over the text messages icon, internally debating whether he should text Louis or not. Sighing, he decides to forgo that, instead opting for going to sleep and figuring out what he’s going to do in the morning.

As much as Harry would love to keep sleeping because he’s still on LA time, he rolls out of bed when his alarm blares in the morning. He decides it’s the perfect time to head over to the shops, hoping not to be recognized by anyone. He only grabs a few essentials like eggs, bread, and milk since he’s not even sure how long he’s planning on being in London. Thankfully the store is pretty empty and he’s able to make his purchases in peace.  

However, it isn’t until he’s walking towards his car that he hears someone call him. _Shit._ Sure enough, there’s a young lady smiling at him asking if she can have a picture. Harry doesn’t want to seem rude, so he agrees to do so, posing quickly to take the selfie. By the time it’s over, he’s rushing back to his vehicle wanting to get out as soon as possible.

By the time he gets home, his Twitter notifications are already blowing up. Not only is the picture with the fan all over Twitter, but fans are now all wondering if the band is going to be attending the Brit awards together since all four of them are in the same city. _Dammit._ This is exactly what he was trying to prevent from happening.  

Before he can think to do anything else, his phone is ringing, Louis’ picture flashing on the screen. Harry takes a deep breath before pressing the green button to answer.

“Hello?”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were in London?” Is the first thing Louis says, not even bothering to greet him.

Harry nervously nibbles on his bottom lip. “Um, it was sort of a last minute thing, I just landed last night so I didn’t want to bother you in case you were already asleep,” he rambles on. Okay so he’s completely full of shit, but how else is he supposed to explain this?  

Louis hums on the other side of the line. “Okay, well I guess I can let that slide.”

Harry rolls his eyes fondly even though Louis can’t see him. “So are you still in Doncaster?”

“No, I actually came to London yesterday. Got some wardrobe fittings to do with Ellie today for the show with Liam, fun stuff.”

“I’m sure you’re looking forward to that,” Harry tells him.

“What are you up to today?” Louis asks.

“Well, I’m about to make some brekkie and then…um I was going to run some errands,” Harry feels like an idiot, but thankfully Louis can’t see his face and how he’s totally pulling all these excuses out of his arse.

“And tonight?”

“Tonight?” Harry’s eyebrows wrinkle, he hadn’t thought that far ahead. He honestly hadn’t even gained the courage to even pick up the phone and call Louis, but whatever. It’s too late to dwell on that now. “I’m not quite sure yet to be honest…”

Louis’ breathy giggle resonates on the other side of the line. “Alright, well how do you feel about meeting up for dinner and...you know, hanging out…” he trails off.

God bless Louis Tomlinson for getting straight to the point and saving Harry from having to make a bigger fool of himself. “Yeah, yeah, dinner and hanging out sounds good actually.”

“Great! I’ll come over to yours, it’s technically your turn to host Harold,” Louis informs him.

“I’m quite aware of that thanks. I look forward to it,” Harry deadpans. With that, they say their goodbyes after Louis agrees to text Harry when he’s on his way over. Harry takes a deep breath, and grins from ear to ear. He has some more shopping to do.

 

-

 

“Triple word! That’s 54 points!” Louis raises both arms in victory.

“You cheated!” Harry exclaims as Louis grabs some more letters from the pile. “Are you sure that’s even a word?”

Louis crosses his arms indignantly. “Why don’t you look it up then?”

Harry rolls his eyes playfully, “Whatever, it’s my turn now. I’ll let it slide this time.”

Louis sticks his tongue out. The doorbell rings.

“That must be our Indian food,” Harry says as he gets up from the floor where they’d both been sitting by the coffee table while watching whatever was on TV. Harry had opted for take away since he wasn’t really in the mood to cook, wanting to save his energy for the things he was hoping would happen with Louis tonight. Harry has been more than ready for it.

After paying for their food and bringing it in, they quickly tuck in. Louis catches Harry up on his time with his family and how he spent his afternoon with Liam and their stylist Ellie trying to decide on their outfits for the Brits. By the time they finish eating, a sort of weird silence falls over them. It isn’t quite awkward, it’s more filled with sexual tension and uncertainty of who is going to make the next move.

Harry excuses himself to put some of the food away in the fridge, needing a little breather because being so close to Louis gets overwhelming. After putting the food away, he closes the door and he’s met with the most beautiful crystal blue eyes he’s ever seen. They’re darkening before his very eyes as Louis gazes at him. He presses himself against Harry until his back hits the refrigerator door.  

Before Harry has time to realize what is happening, Louis is kissing him, their lips slotting into each other. Harry whines as he kisses Louis back because this is what he travelled from another continent for: the feeling of Louis against him, the way his hands grip onto his hips so hard he’s sure they’re going to leave bruises but he doesn’t even care. He has Louis here in front of him and Harry is going to take advantage of that fact.  

Harry pulls away to catch his breath. “Come on,” he says pulling Louis by the wrist and taking him to the bedroom.  

When they get there, Harry orders Louis to take off his clothes. He realizes this is the first time they’re going to be completely naked in front of each other and Harry’s body thrums with excitement at the thought because, _finally._ He takes off his own clothes as fast as he possibly can. Louis is already on the bed, leaning against the headboard while Harry pulls his bedside drawer open to pull out the fresh bottle of lube he just bought earlier that day. He gingerly throws it on the bed and he climbs on to it, quickly resuming their kiss.

Harry works his way down to Louis’ jaw, nibbling his neck, finally getting a taste of those collarbones he’s been craving. They’re even better than he had imagined, and he moans as he kisses lightly along Louis’ ‘It is What it Is’ tattoo. He finally manages to take one of Louis’ nipples into his mouth, and Harry hears the most beautiful sounds come out of his lips as he continues to suck and taste each nub.  

“Harry, fuck.” Each sound that slips out of Louis’ mouth only encourages Harry to keep going. He wants to make this so good for him, something he’ll never be able to forget.  
  
Harry pulls away. “Turn around,” he instructs.

Louis blinks and rolls over, resting his head on his folded arms. Harry resumes kissing Louis’ body starting from his neck and trailing down his back. He nibbles and sucks, tasting every inch of Louis’ caramel skin, so smooth and rich. He’s delectable.

When Harry reaches Louis’ arse, he uses both of his hands to spread him open, exposing his puckered hole.

“Is this okay?” Harry asks.

Louis looks over his shoulder, his eyes pitch black and glazed over. He nods, “Yes. Fuck, _please_.”

Harry doesn’t need to be told anything else. He licks his lips to wet his tongue before he goes in, circling Louis’ hole teasingly. Louis wails at the contact, his body shaking beneath Harry. It only encourages Harry to work his tongue in deeper, until he gets the tip of it through the ring of muscle. Louis is a sobbing mess and Harry doesn’t want to stop until he’s made him come. Harry sticks his finger into his mouth to get it nice and wet before prodding his hole with his tongue again. His index finger joins in, pushing in gently and slowly.

“Oh my God,” Louis moans.

It doesn’t take much longer before Harry’s finger finds Louis’ prostate and his whines get louder, letting Harry know that he’s close. Harry continues working his tongue over and over again until he feels Louis’ body stiffen before he shouts and trembles, letting him know he’s coming. Harry kisses both of his arse cheeks before pulling away.

Louis lays languidly on the bed, his body covered in a sheen of sweat. He turns to look at Harry and notices that he’s still hard between his legs.

Louis waves him over. “Come here. Fuck my mouth.”

Harry doesn’t think twice before he’s straddling Louis’ chest. Louis opens his mouth wide and Harry guides his dick into it. He starts off slow, not wanting to overwhelm Louis with it, but then Louis is bringing his hands to Harry's hips to push him deeper. So Harry does. The sensation is incredible, and Harry knows he’s not going to last much longer. He fucks into Louis’ mouth faster, chasing his orgasm until he’s nearly over the edge.

He pulls out, stroking himself. “I want to come on your face,” he explains.

Louis nods and sticks his tongue out, ready and waiting for Harry’s load. And it’s that vision of Louis, with blissed out eyes and an eager mouth that has Harry coming with a shout.

“Fuck!” The white hot streaks paint Louis’ face, and he’s truly a vision. Harry moves and takes Louis’ face in his hands, kissing him, licking the come off in the process. They both moan into the kiss and don’t pull away until Harry has cleaned every single drop.  
  
“Wow that was...amazing,” Louis says, voice fucked out. Louis’ face is flushed and his hair is sweaty. Harry is sure he doesn't look any better.

“Yeah,” he replies. Harry is speechless. He's never felt so connected to someone he's hooked up with before, and it kind of scares him. He wonders what's different about Louis that makes him feel comfortable and throw all caution to the wind. But then he quickly tries not to dwell on it because they're just friends and this little arrangement is only temporary.

Harry gets out of bed into his ensuite to clean up and by the time he comes out with a damp towel for Louis, he finds him sound asleep on the bed. He looks so peaceful that Harry doesn't want to bother him. He knows part of the conditions for their little agreement was no sleepovers, but at the same time Louis is one of his best friends and in the last month he's slept over so why should that change now?

After having an internal discussion Harry decides to throw a blanket on top of Louis while he throws on some sweats and grabs a quilt from the linen closet and decides to set camp on the couch. He falls asleep to the sound of the _Friends_ reruns that are playing on TV.

-

Harry wakes up confused the next morning, for a moment wondering where he is until he remembers the events from last night. He blushes with thoughts of Louis moaning beneath him as Harry fingered and rimmed him into oblivion. He rubs the sleep from his eyes and sits up to find a note on his coffee table.

 

_Sorry I broke the rules. Thanks for letting me stay. Have to go get ready for the red carpet._

 

Harry feels a bit disillusioned that Louis left without waking him, but it’s probably better this way.  With that, Harry gets ready for the day, texting Gemma to see if she’s available for lunch or something since he’s really got nothing else to do until he flies back to LA tomorrow. After he replies to her text message about where they’re going to meet he decides to scroll through Instagram. He stops at a picture that Louis posted not too long ago. It’s a selfie, and he’s wearing a grey hoodie making him look so soft and gorgeous. Behind him, you can see the O2 arena, and Harry wonders what Louis did to get such a great background.    
  


  
Without thought, he decides to put Louis on his notifications before jumping in the shower to start his day.

Later, while at lunch with Gemma, Harry’s phone buzzes on the table. When he grabs it to see what it is he sees it’s another Instagram notification from Louis. When he opens the app he sees a selfie of Louis and Liam all dressed up and ready to go to the Brit awards captioned _Tommo and Payno.. Brits_. Louis’ got a quiff and looks gorgeous as he holds a can of Red Bull in one hand. Harry can’t help the grin that adorns his face.  
  


  
“Okay, what’s going on?” Gemma’s voice startles Harry out of his thoughts. They decided to go to one of their favorite cafes that has private seating so they wouldn’t have to worry about being bothered.  

“What are you on about?” Harry asks as he picks at his chicken salad with his fork.  

Gemma scoffs, “Oh come on, I’m not an idiot. Who’s the guy?” She quirks a knowing eyebrow at him.

Harry blushes, “There is no guy, Gemma,” he insists, even though he can’t look at her straight in the eye.

Gemma crosses her arms and stares at him, “I’m not falling for that one. Come on, who is it?”

Harry sighs, “Okay fine. It’s nothing really and I don’t want to make a big deal about it okay?”

“Okay…”  Gemma agrees.

“Well, Louis and I have sort of been hooking up...but it’s nothing serious. We’re just fooling around, nothing more,” Harry tells her.

Gemma’s jaw drops but she shuts it right away, she doesn’t say anything for a moment and Harry can tell she’s trying to compose herself and not make a big deal about it.  

“Okay...so, how did this happen?” She asks. Her voice is tight, as if she’s trying her best not to freak out which Harry appreciates greatly.

Harry shrugs, “I’m not really sure. We’ve been hanging out a lot lately in LA. And suddenly on my birthday we kissed and things just kind of happened.”

“Have you talked about it?”

“We did, and we agreed to keep it casual, you know, until the band gets back together, then we’ll have to stop because neither of us want to jeopardize that,” Harry explains.  

Gemma nods, and she looks like she wants to say more, like she’s about to burst with it, but instead she changes the subject and Harry lets out a sigh of relief. Harry hates lying, and he knows that if Gemma would have asked anything else he wouldn’t have been able to lie to her. She’s one of the only few people that can see right through him.

After catching up with his sister at lunch, Harry runs a few errands before going back to his house. He decides to catch the awards show on TV, with the red carpet and everything. Louis and Liam do a few interviews, and Harry can’t stop staring at him. Louis is fucking glowing, and the camera loves him. He is so mesmerizing to watch, and so Harry does. He’s bummed out when the interview is over.  

The rest of the show is pretty uneventful, until they announce the category they’re all nominated in. No matter how many awards One Direction may have won in the past five years, it’s always nerve wracking. Harry can feel his heart race as they announce the nominees. When their band is called out as the winner, Harry can’t help but feel elated as he smiles widely at the screen and sees Louis and Liam make their way up to the stage to receive the award.

Harry grabs his phone to tweet a thank you to the fans, when he pauses. He reaches over for the scrabble board that’s still on his coffee table and looks through the letters to put the message he wants to say. Once he’s finished, he takes a picture, posting it to Instagram.

  
He smiles as he sees the likes and comments increase before his very eyes. Satisfied, he puts his phone away and decides to heat up some of the Indian take away leftovers from last night.

In the middle of the night Harry is awoken by the sound of his phone ringing. In a hazy state he answers without looking to see who it is.

“Hello?” He groans into the phone. He looks over at his bedside table and sees that’s it’s past 3am. Fuck.

“Harold! I’m sorry did I wake you?” It’s Louis. Happy, drunk Louis.  

Harry shakes his head, “Louis what are you doing calling at 3 in the morning?”  

“I’m sorry Haz! I was just having so much fun. I was at one of the after parties, and then I got bored so I wanted to call you to say hi, but I didn’t even think to check what time it was.” Louis sounds guilty but at the same time he’s giggling at something someone just said in the background. It sounds like he’s still at the party.

“Don’t worry about it, just make sure you get home okay, got it?”  

“Okay.” And before Harry can say anything else the line cuts off. Harry stares incredulously at his phone before he puts it back. He lays his head back down on his pillow, before falling asleep again.

Someone banging on his front door is what startles Harry awake over an hour later. Either it’s an emergency, or someone has a death wish, Harry thinks as he grumpily makes his way to the entrance. It has to be someone he knows and trusts that knows the code to the gate. When Harry opens the door he’s met with a glassy eyed Louis who’s smirking and lights up as soon as he sees Harry.

“Harry you’re here!” He jumps on Harry causing him to lose his balance for a brief moment before he manages to gain his bearings and hold onto Louis. Louis nuzzles his nose into Harry’s neck. “I missed you Haz.”

Harry shuts the door with Louis still clinging onto him, he walks him over to the kitchen to get some water in him. Louis finally drops to the floor with an oomph as Harry fills a glass with water.

“Here drink up Lou,” Harry hands Louis the cup and Louis takes it and chugs it, dribbles of water leaking down the sides of his mouth like a child. Harry rolls his eyes fondly.

“All done,” Louis says as he places the cup on the counter. “Time for sleep. Can I sleep in your bed Harry?”

Harry freezes. How is he supposed to handle this situation? Again. Last night Louis was already asleep on his bed and he was trying to be a good friend by not disturbing him. And now, Louis is completely sloshed and asking to sleep in his bed? What is Louis trying to do to him?

“Um..sure Lou.  Come on.” Harry puts his arm around Louis’ waist to help get him up the stairs and as soon as they enter his bedroom, Louis sheds all of his clothes except for his pants.

Like a toddler, Louis jumps on the bed like a starfish stretching out his arms and legs.

Harry laughs, “Budge over will you?” Louis does, and Harry joins him under the covers.

Harry turns over, away from Louis, fluffing his pillow to get comfortable. As soon as he closes his eyes, Louis stirs.

“Hey Harry?” Louis is trying to whisper, but he fails miserably with how loud he sounds.

“What is it Lou?” Harry turns over to get a better look at him. Louis’ eyes look heavy with sleep and his eyelashes are fluttering, casting shadows on his face.  

“Can we cuddle? I like to be the big spoon,” Louis says, this time sounding more like a low whisper, as if he’s telling Harry a secret.

Harry chuckles, “Fine, but no funny business, got it? At least not until you’re fully sober.”

Louis raises his hand, “I promise, no funny business,” he says and then giggles.

Harry shakes his head as he turns around, and he immediately feels Louis’ arm wrap around his waist, holding him close. He’s so warm, Harry can already feel his eyes drooping shut.

Louis kisses Harry on the shoulder, letting out a soft exhale, that makes Harry shiver, “Good night Harry.”

Harry lets out a sigh, “Good night, Lou.”  He closes his eyes, and tries his best to not think what it would feel like to fall asleep and wake up in Louis’ arms every day. He won’t let his mind go there.

 

-

 

The growl of his stomach and the delicious smell of bacon is what wakes Harry up in the morning. As soon as he opens his eyes, his mouth waters. It smells heavenly. Louis isn’t in bed next to him anymore, but Harry has a pretty good guess as to where he is. Throwing on a pair of shorts, Harry makes his way to the kitchen to confirm his suspicions. Louis is in front of the stove, tongs in his hand as he moves the bacon around on the pan. It reminds Harry of the first time Louis slept over his house in LA when he’d woken up to Louis cooking him breakfast. Harry could get used to this.

On the table there’s already a good amount of french toast and eggs. Harry instantly tears a piece of the toast and pops it into his mouth, the bread practically melting as soon as it hits his tongue.

“Mmm this is delicious,” Harry moans.  

Louis’ cheeks are dusted pink and he’s smiling. “You know, it’s rude to touch the food before washing your hands.”

“I’m sorry, but this lovely smell is what woke me up and I had to have a bite,” he says as he finishes munching on the piece of bread.

Louis shakes his head with a grin, “Well then why don’t you wash up and then have a seat and tuck in. The kettle is hot and ready,” he gestures towards the tea fixings on the table.

“Thanks.” Harry washes his hands and then goes to prepare his tea, he also grabs a plate and piles it on with food. “So any reason why you decided to make breakfast?”

Louis settles on the chair across from Harry, grabbing the kettle to make his own tea and shrugs, “Not really. Well, maybe sort of a way to make up for my drunken arse last night and for waking you up in the middle of the night,” he says.

“Don’t worry about it Lou. I’m glad you got home safe, even if it was my home that you ended up at,” he grins.

They both eat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Harry can’t scarf down his food fast enough.

“When are you heading back to LA?” Louis asks with a mouth stuffed with food.

“This afternoon,” Harry tells him.

Louis nods. “Short trip, huh?” Harry tries to hide the flush of his cheeks. If Louis only knew…

 

-

 

The trip back to LA is pretty uneventful. There’s really no need for Harry to try and cover up the fact that he’s traveling, though he’s not shouting it from the rooftops either as he does like his privacy. Harry and Louis had parted ways after breakfast, Louis informing him he was still going to be staying a while longer. It took a lot for Harry not to pout at that, but thankfully he’s got work waiting for him to immerse himself in as soon as he lands.

And that’s exactly what he does. Harry doesn’t hear much from Louis, besides the occasional text message. He posts a few things on social media, including a picture with Niall, Lottie and her boyfriend Tom as they go out clubbing. Harry can’t help but miss Louis, and he might find himself staring at his pictures on Instagram a little more often than he should.

Harry hopes it’s not much longer before he gets to see Louis again.

 

-

 

“Fuck, Harry!”  Louis groans as Harry takes Louis in as deep as he can, gagging a little bit but recovering quickly. There’s spit everywhere, but he doesn’t even care, he just wants to make Louis come.

Louis tugs onto his hair, hard, eliciting another moan out of Harry. Harry reaches his other hand down to his own cock and strokes himself as he continues to swallow Louis.

“I’m gonna come baby, I’m coming,” Louis warns, and Harry strokes Louis with his other hand while sticking his tongue out, willing and ready for everything Louis has to give him. “Fuck!”

Harry can feel Louis tremble and he’s coming hard. The hot spurts of come land all over his tongue, lips and even some on his nose. Harry hums as he licks him clean and continues to stroke himself. He gets up from the floor to kiss Louis on the lips, and it only takes a few more tugs before his own orgasm hits him, and Louis bites onto his lower lip, causing him to yelp in response.

“Oh God,” Harry pants, kissing Louis one last time before he pulls away. He looks at their surroundings and he blushes. They never even made it past the damn foyer. As soon as Louis crossed the threshold to his house, Harry pounced. The mixture of not seeing him for a few days, and being horny as fuck made Harry not responsible for his actions as they both shed their clothing and Harry dropped to his knees to suck Louis’ dick.

Louis caresses Harry’s hair. “You, Harold, are going to be the death of me,” he says, still out of breath.  

Harry laughs as he gathers his things, throws his pants on and walks to the kitchen. “Sorry, I was just really really horny,” he says as he puts his jeans and t-shirt back on.

“If that’s the way you’d like to greet me from now on, I’d have no problem with that,” Louis tells him.

They both laugh and continue on as if they didn’t just exchange orgasms in Harry’s foyer.

“Come, let’s go eat dinner.”

“I already came, but I’m starving,” Louis says and Harry rolls his eyes.

 

-

 

Now that Louis is back in LA Harry seems to feel more balanced, and he refuses to think about what that even means. He’s been working on finalizing some studio time with a big time producer that he’s so excited to work with for his first solo album. He’s also been in talks with other musicians who are available to work with him for a few weeks before he has to leave the country to begin filming for the movie. He has a few song ideas he wants to get done as soon as possible instead of waiting after filming where he might completely forget about them.

Thursday night dinners continue to be a thing between them, though now it’s turned more into dinner, movie and a blowjob, but Harry doesn’t mind it one bit. There’s been a handful of times where they call each other over to give each other a favor; whether it be a late night rimming or a mid afternoon fingering, Harry is always glad to oblige.  

It’s April, and Harry is finally at the studio with Jeff Bhasker, the producer he hired for his debut solo album. Saying he’s nervous would be an understatement. Not only is he going to be working on his music, but he’s working with a producer that has worked with Grammy winning artists, and it’s intimidating as hell.  

Last night, after Harry and Louis had messed around, Harry admitted to Louis about his insecurity about going to the studio, afraid the producer would laugh at him after he saw some of the song ideas he had. It was hard to admit something like that out loud, but it felt good to put it out there. Louis assured him he had nothing to worry about and then went on to help him relax with a mind numbing blowjob. Too bad Louis isn’t here with them right now, Harry feels that just having his presence would help calm him.

Where did that come from? Harry clears his thoughts as he focuses on Jeff. Jeff looks up at Harry with a smile on his face.  
  
“I think we have a lot of good ideas to work with here,” he tells him.

Harry’s face brightens, his grin is so wide, “Really?”

All the worry and nerves melt away, and Harry can’t wait to tell Louis all about it.

The next morning, Harry is having breakfast with Glenne at their favorite cafe in Beverly Hills. Harry has liked being hidden away a little bit, but he doesn’t mind making appearances every once in a while. Thankfully most people that recognize him respect his space, but he does pose for a few pictures before he and Glenne find a more secluded place to sit.

Harry is in the middle of tearing into his spinach omelet when his phone buzzes. He grabs to unlock it, and it’s a notification from Louis’ Instagram account. When he clicks to see what it is, Harry drops his fork, causing it to clink against his plate. It’s a shirtless picture. A shirtless picture of Louis. A shirtless picture of a sleep rumpled Louis who looks like he just woke up, his hair is a mess, and his collarbones are on display for every one of his 13 million followers to see. It’s captioned: _Ultimate bed head zzz._ Harry can feel heat pooling at the pit of his stomach.

 

 

 

“What is it?” Glenne startles Harry out of his haze. The haze Louis’ collarbones put him in.

“Huh?” He clears his throat and takes a sip of his water, “Oh nothing, just Instagram.”

Glenne raises her eyebrow, “Who’s Instagram?”

Harry feels his face heating up, no doubt he can’t hide the way he blushes. Even so, he tries to respond as casually as he can. The last thing he needs is his friends making a big deal about it. Not that he’s going to tell any of his friends, but Glenne is pretty good at keeping secrets. At least he hopes so.

“Um, Louis…”  He goes back to eating his food as if nothing has happened. He can feel Glenne’s piercing gaze, but he doesn’t want to get into any details.  

Without a word, Glenne grabs her phone and browses through it. She’s without a doubt, going into Louis’ Instagram to see the picture herself. Her eyes go wide and she stares at Harry again, but Harry remains quiet. He knows this isn’t going to fly with her.

“You seriously aren’t going to tell me why you reacted like you were having a stroke when you looked at this shirtless picture of Louis?” She crosses her arms on top of the table and glares at him.

Harry shrugs, “Well, look at him. He’s a good looking guy, I’m a gay man, I’m bound to have a reaction aren’t I?”  

Glenne scoffs, “Oh please don’t even...and you have your notifications on for him!” She points at him accusingly. “Harry, what’s going on? Do you like him?” She sounds more giddy now than accusing, and there goes Harry blushing again.

He shakes his head. “It’s nothing...we’re just friends.”

Glenne tilts her head. “You’re just friends but you think he’s hot. Do you have feelings for him?”

Harry lets out a deep breath. “To be honest, I think I might.” He props his elbows on the table and buries his face into his hands. “We’ve been casually hooking up since my birthday,” he admits.  

Glenne doesn’t look surprised at that. “Oh dear. Do you think he might be catching feelings too?”

“I honestly have no idea. I don’t think so...nothing has changed. Well I mean, we hang out like we normally do, we just happen to occasionally give each other a few orgasms. No big deal.  We haven’t gone all the way or anything,” Harry explains.

Harry wonders if he should talk to Louis about it or if he should just wait and see. Or maybe it might be best to end it before he really gets attached to Louis. Harry pushes those thoughts away and he changes the subject before he gets too ahead of himself.

 

-

 

Harry’s not quite sure how he ended up at Louis’ front door unannounced. Well okay, he knows why, but it’s all Louis’ fault. He shouldn’t have posted such a mouth watering picture that made Harry’s cock half hard by the time he made it out of the cafe parking lot because he couldn’t stop thinking about those god damn collar bones. He needs to get his mouth on them now.

Louis doesn’t look surprised to see Harry when he opens the door, and he's still shirtless, wearing nothing but black boxers briefs that leave very little to the imagination. Harry could almost swear Louis is half hard underneath them.

“Hey Haz, what brings you here?” Louis fucking smirks and Harry would like to wipe that smile off his face, hopefully by keeping his mouth occupied with other things.

Harry bites his bottom lip before barging into the house. His hands automatically grab hold of Louis’ hips and he lifts him off the floor. Louis yelps but he reflectively wraps his legs around Harry's waist as he lets himself be carried wherever Harry takes him.

His mouth attaches itself to Louis’ neck as he nibbles on his skin, making sure he’ll leave a mark. “You drive me crazy, you know that?” Harry bites harder as if to make his point, eliciting a groan out of Louis.

“Fuck!” Louis moans as Harry leads them to the bedroom. Harry growls in response.

He places Louis on top of the bed as he sheds off all his clothes. Louis is panting, watching Harry’s every move.

“What did you expect posting a picture like that for millions to see? Were you trying to kill me?” Harry climbs on top of Louis mouthing onto his jaw, and then finally his lips. Their kiss is hungry, filled with so much desire Harry could go blind with it. He takes Louis’ nipple into his mouth, licking and sucking, savoring every taste of him. Harry leaves lingering kisses all the way down his toned torso, tongueing around Louis’ navel causing a shiver throughout his body.

“Oh God!”

That will show Louis to think twice before posting any pictures like that again. Unless he wants to send Harry into early heart failure.

 

-

Harry has been spending his final weeks in LA immersed in the studio, wanting to get as much writing done as he can before he has to leave for filming. It’s been going beyond Harry’s expectations. He’s gotten to meet so many talented people, who have all come together with him on this journey to help him flesh out a few songs he’s had lingering in his brain and wanting to get out.

After Harry showed up unannounced at Louis’ place it’s been pretty common for either he or Louis to show up in each other’s home without warning. There’s been times when Harry has had a long, hard day at the studio and finds Louis at his house with dinner ready and his favorite glass of wine. Harry knows what it might look like, but he doesn’t let his mind go there, he just decides to live in the moment and enjoy it for what it is: spending a good evening with his best friend. If he happens to exchange orgasms with said friend, well, that’s not something anyone else has to know.

After one particular mindblowing blowjob, Harry and Louis are both lounging around on his couch in nothing but underwear. Harry is leaving for London in a few days, planning a trip to see his family before he has to head to France for the movie. Neither of them have brought it up, and it mostly has to do with the fact that Louis probably doesn’t know exactly when Harry is leaving. But also, Louis has a few trips of his own that he has to make.

“So, you’re still going to Coachella this weekend?” Harry decides to break the comfortable silence between them. The television is on, but they aren’t particularly watching anything. Harry is mostly lost in his own thoughts, and Louis is just browsing through his phone.

Louis stops what he’s doing to acknowledge Harry. “Yep. The lads and I rented a bus that we’re gonna take down there for the weekend. Should be fun. What about you? You got any plans?”

“I’ll be in London by then. I’m gonna go visit my family, and I’ve got the Another Man photoshoot as well as filming. The madness is about to begin,” Harry chuckles.

“Look at you Mr. Busy Man. Though I’m not one to really talk. I’ve got Vegas next weekend, and Monaco in a few weeks.”

Harry sits up, “Do you think we’ll have time to hang out before I leave. Maybe one last dinner and movie before all the craziness ensues?” He doesn’t mean to sound so full of hope, but Harry’s got no idea when he’ll get to see Louis after he leaves for London. Filming is going to take a few months, and Harry’s got no idea what Louis’ schedule looks like. He needs to prepare for this to possibly be their last night together, as...well, whatever it is that they are.

Louis smiles, “Yeah I’m up for that. Thursday?”

“I leave Thursday, but what about Wednesday? We can meet here, and I’ll cook for us one last time,” Harry offers.

Louis snorts, “Haz you’re talking as if it’s our last meal before you go off to war or something.” They both laugh, realizing Harry’s movie role. “You know what I mean!”

Harry shrugs, “Well, who knows when we’ll see each other again. Our schedules are about to get insane, so, I don’t know. We might as well.”

“Alright, Styles. Not to put any pressure on you or anything, but dinner better be unforgettable,” Louis warns.

“Challenge accepted,” Harry says with a grin.

-

Okay, so Harry might have taken Louis a bit too seriously with his challenge. He might have gone a little overboard with dinner tonight, but he doesn’t think he really cares.

Cooking is one of Harry’s favorite things to do. It’s something he does often, especially when he’s stressed and needs a good distraction. Well, he’s been needing a lot of distractions from his thoughts lately. His mind has been fucking with him a lot these past couple of days. Not only thinking about Louis and their situation, but also thinking about how much he’s going to miss his best friend.

Harry has never thought of himself as clingy, but when it comes to Louis Tomlinson, he feels like he’s discovered all these new things about himself. Including how he misses Louis All.The.Time. How, when he’s not around, he always tries to find excuses to text him, to see how he’s doing. It makes him feel ridiculous, but he can’t help it. So, he’s been spending whatever spare time he has planning tonight’s dinner, and he hopes he doesn’t fuck it up.

When he’s done preparing the sides, he leaves the roast in the oven while he hops in the shower to get ready. It won’t be much longer before Louis shows up, and he wants to be ready when he arrives. Harry goes for his tight white skinny jeans and his hot pink Gucci sweatshirt. He puts his hair in a neat bun, and goes for a subtle tinted lip balm and his favorite Tom Ford aftershave. He takes one last look at his reflection in the full length mirror before he takes a deep breath and goes to check on the roast.

When he returns to the kitchen the doorbell rings, so Harry redirects himself toward the front door. His heart accelerates the closer he gets and he rolls his eyes at his own body’s reaction. This is nothing out of the ordinary, it’s just dinner with Louis, like they’ve been doing quite often for the past few months. He mentally tells himself to get it together before he opens the door.

Harry’s breath hitches at the sight of Louis. He’s so soft and pretty. His hair is swooped in a side fringe and he’s wearing black skinny jeans and a white shirt that says ‘t-shirt’ on his left peck. Louis _would_ wear a shirt like that.

Harry doesn’t realize he’s been standing there just staring until his thoughts are interrupted by Louis’ voice.

“So you gonna let me in, or…?”

“Ye-yeah, sorry. Come in,” Harry moves out of the way. The little breeze that hits him when Louis passes by him smells like cinnamon, and Harry’s mouth waters. Louis always smells amazing.

“It smells so good in here Haz, what are you cooking?” Louis places the wine he brought with him in the fridge as he opens the oven to see what’s inside. His mouth nearly drops. “Roast?”

Harry flushes, “Yeah. Thought you’d like it.”

“Like it? Haz, it’s my favorite.” Harry remembers, but Louis doesn’t need to know.

Harry makes himself busy by grabbing the plates from the cupboard. “Well, let's get all set up to eat. Anything in particular you want to watch today?”

“Well...I was thinking…” Louis begins. Harry turns around to give him his full attention. “In honor of you going off to film your first movie with Christopher Nolan, I thought maybe we could watch The Dark Knight?”

Harry’s grin widens. The fact that Louis wants to do something as small as watching a movie directed by his future boss means a lot to him. “That’s perfect.” Louis smiles back.

When the roast is ready, Louis helps Harry set up the plates and loads them with food. Once the wine is cold enough he serves them each a glass and they settle into the living room. Louis had already set up the movie for them, so they take a seat as he presses play.

Harry is relieved that the roast is delicious. He swears he can hear little pleased noises coming out of Louis as he eats his food, but he doesn’t point it out or anything. Instead, he tries to focus on the movie, but Louis is so fucking distracting.

Harry brings the wine to refill their glasses after they finish eating while they continue watching the movie. It all feels so comfortable and very domestic. It makes Harry wonder if this is what it would have been like if he hadn’t backed out of moving in with Louis after the X Factor. Harry would have really enjoyed living with Louis. They seem to really balance each other out, their dynamic is like nothing Harry has experienced with any one of his other friends.

Harry is so lost in his thoughts, he doesn’t realize the movie has finished and the credits are rolling until Louis nudges him.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I asked if you want to put something else on,” Louis tells him gesturing to the TV.

Harry clears his throat, “Yeah. Choose whatever you want. I’ll go get us dessert.” He stands up and collects their empty plates on his way to the kitchen and deposits them in the empty sink. He opens the fridge and grabs the mixed fruit he had prepared earlier, scooping some in a couple of dishes. He tops them off with whipped cream and grabs a couple of spoons before heading back to the living room.

Louis is going through the different romantic comedies options on Netflix when Harry sets their desserts on the coffee table.

“Thought we’d watch a rom com after an action packed movie. What do you think?” Louis glances at Harry with a smirk.

“Sounds good,” Harry says, selecting a piece of fruit and picking at it.

“Hey are you okay?” Louis’ question makes Harry look away from the whipped cream he was scooping onto a piece of strawberry.

“I’m fine. Why do you ask?” Harry asks.

Louis shrugs, “Just seem a bit distracted. Like you’re a million miles away.”

Harry internally cringes. He doesn’t mean to look so distracted. He just can’t stop the thoughts in his head. They’re a mixture of past, present and future, unsure of where it’s all going to lead. Harry is worried about what might happen between him and Louis when he leaves the country to begin filming for Dunkirk. He doesn’t say that, though. Instead, he pastes on a smile and takes a bite of his fruit, getting some of the whipped cream on his lip. He sticks his tongue out and slowly cleans it off. Louis’ eyes follow Harry’s movement, and he notices how dark they get. And well...Harry wasn’t really planning on going there, but if Louis wants to, he’s game.

Harry swipes his finger on the whipped cream and paints Louis’ nose with it. Louis laughs, but it dies down almost immediately as soon as Harry leans in to lick it off with his tongue, seeming to get where Harry is going with this. Louis takes a dollop of whipped cream from his dish and places it on Harry’s cheek.

“I’ve always loved your dimples. I think I’m going to love licking whipped cream off them even more.” Louis leans in and swipes his tongue on Harry’s cheek, circling around his dimple until it’s wiped clean. “So good,” he says before going in for Harry’s lips.

Their lips move frantically against each other and their tops come off in no time. Louis latches onto Harry’s nipple making him whine because it feels so fucking good. Louis knows just how to play with his nipples in a way that makes Harry go wild.

Louis pulls away with a smirk on his face.

“What is it?” Harry doesn’t mean to sound petulant, but he thinks Louis is wasting precious time when his mouth should be on him.

Louis doesn’t say anything, instead he swipes his finger on the whipped cream again and this time covers both of Harry’s nipples with it. Before Harry can even react, Louis has his mouth on him and he feels his entire body heat up with arousal.

“Oh god.” Harry is a whining mess in no time with the feeling of the cold cream and the warmth of Louis’ tongue. It’s about to send him over the edge. So, Harry nudges Louis. “Lou. I don’t want to come from this.”

Louis stops, swiping his tongue over some leftover whipped cream on his bottom lip. His face is flushed and he seems to be just as out of it as Harry.

“Okay. Come on.” He pulls Harry by the hand, and they head upstairs to Harry’s bedroom. “Take off the rest of your clothes.” Louis instructs.

Harry does as he’s told and strips off all of his clothes. When he’s completely bare he lays on the bed.

After Louis takes off his jeans and underwear he asks. “Where’s your lube?”

Harry points to the side table, and Louis moves into action, getting the lube out. Harry bites his bottom lip. “Lou?”

Louis freezes as soon as he’s about to close the drawer. “Yeah?”

Harry blushes. “Um. Can you also grab a condom? If you want?”

Realization hits Louis at what Harry is implying and he’s nodding eagerly. “Yes, yes. I want to.”

Louis digs a condom out of the drawer and places them on the bed next to Harry before climbing on and settling himself between Harry’s legs. They begin kissing slow at first, but it becomes more passionate and hungry within seconds, licking into each other’s mouths and nibbling on their lips.

Louis works his mouth down the ridge of Harry’s neck, sucking on the skin right beneath his jaw. Harry moans at the slight pain he feels as Louis’ teeth bite into his skin, but he’s loving every mark being left behind. He’s already so hard between his legs, and Louis’ erection is rubbing against his thigh.

When Louis pulls away, Harry wants to whine but his eyes trail Louis’ movements as he reaches for the lube. He pops the cap open and pours a generous amount over his fingers before closing it back and tossing it aside.

“Hands and knees, darling.” Louis says.

Harry is on all fours in no time, looking over his shoulder as Louis begins to nudge one of his fingers into his hole. The intrusion makes Harry groan as he feels his hole stretching around Louis’ finger.

“God, Haz. You’re so tight.” Louis marvels.

Harry bites onto his bottom lip, gripping onto the duvet beneath him because if he doesn’t he feels his arms are going to give out.  Louis works his way up to two fingers and then three, until Harry is practically fucking himself on Louis’ fingers. Harry is panting by the time Louis pulls his fingers out and rolls on the condom.

Louis leans in to kiss Harry before he guides himself inside. Harry gasps as soon as he feels Louis’ cock filling him up, his head dropping down to the pillow beneath him muffling his groan. Louis moves in slowly until he’s completely bottomed out. Harry hasn’t done this in so long he had forgotten how good it feels to be filled up like this.

“You okay?” Louis checks in.

Harry lifts his head, feeling flushed and so fucked out already. With heavy eyes he smiles over his shoulder.

“‘M good. I’m no blushing virgin.” He tells Louis with a sly smirk.

Instead of laughing, Louis pulls almost all the way out of Harry and slams back into him, repeating the motion over and over again with a tight grip on his hips. Harry yelps and hangs on to dear life, gripping on the bedding beneath him.

“You look so good like this.” Louis pants between each thrust, emphasizing each word with the slapping of their hips.

Harry whines, unable to say anything coherent with the amount of pleasure he’s getting. It’s too much and not enough at the same time. Louis slows down, keeping on a steady pace and kissing on Harry’s shoulder, latching his mouth and sucking on the skin there. Harry hopes it leaves a mark to remember this night.

Louis pulls out without warning, and Harry wants to complain, but before he can Louis is telling him to turn around, so he does. He lies on his back, his legs spread wide and his feet propped on the bed. Louis settles himself between him and fills him up again, making Harry moan at the intrusion.

Seeing Louis like this, above him, rocking in and out of him, is overwhelming in a good way. Harry wishes he could capture Louis’ face so he can look at it whenever he wants while he’s away. He looks so fucked out, biting on his lower lip, looking sexy as fuck, Harry could come right on the spot. Little beads of sweat fall from Louis’ face to Harry’s, and he can tell they’re both getting close to reaching their release.

“Fuck, yes.” Harry grunts after one particular thrust, and before long, Louis has his hand wrapped around him, jerking him off while he continues moving inside of him.

“Come on, baby. Let me see how hot you look when you come.” Louis rasps, and that does it for Harry. He’s spurting hot white streaks all over his chest and Louis’ hand, and as he clenches around Louis who is chasing his own orgasm.

“Oh God.” Louis moans, spilling into the condom and slowing down his movements.

Louis remains still while they catch their breath, before he’s pulling out and disposing of the condom in a nearby bin and coming back to lay on the bed next to Harry.

They lay together in silence, staring at the ceiling. Harry doesn’t know what to say or what to do. He knows what they just did will change things between them for good, and he isn’t sure whether that’s a good or bad thing.

He turns his head to see what Louis is doing, and he’s got his eyes closed. “Wanna join me in the shower?” He suggests.

A smile creeps up on Louis’ face as his eyes open. He looks so beautiful like this, and Harry thinks he’s fucked. Louis meets his gaze, his eyes crinkling on the edges.

“A shower sounds like heaven.” He says, voice still raspy.

And Harry doesn’t know if it’s his hormones that are still settling, or his post sex haze, but he realizes his feelings for Louis are stronger than he initially thought. His stomach fills with butterflies as he stands up.

“Come on then. I’ll get you a towel.”

 


	2. Louis

_Colour morning creeping up your skin_  
_And the carousel inside me starts to spin_  
_And the sheets expose your shoulders_  
_It hits how deep I’m in  
_ _Could we be as close as we felt before again?_

 

Louis reluctantly opens his eyes the next morning and the first thing he sees is Harry sound asleep. Right. They’d gone for another round of sex before they got hungry and ate leftovers while watching shitty TV on Harry’s bed, getting drunk on cheap boxed wine that had been sitting in Harry’s fridge for who knows how long.

It was great, and amazing, and Louis is completely screwed because he thinks he might be catching feelings for Harry and that wasn’t supposed to happen. It’s like time rewinded and they are back in 2010 when they were inseparable and unable to keep their hands off each other.

The sunlight is creeping through the bedroom window making Harry’s skin glow. Louis wants to kiss him everywhere, wants to take advantage, not knowing when he’ll see him again, but he resists.

“I can hear you thinking.” Harry rasps in his sleep heavy voice.

Louis’ cheeks heat up. “What are you on about?”

Harry’s eyes flutter open and he’s smirking. “Nothing. I could just feel your eyes on me. It’s what woke me up.”

Louis scoffs. “Please.” He can’t really bring himself to deny it and Harry’s smug smile gives him away. “What time’s your flight?” He decides to change the subject.

Harry’s smile falls as he turns over to the nightstand to check the time on his phone. He lets out a yawn before turning back to face Louis.

“Later this afternoon. Want me to make breakfast for us?” Harry asks with hopeful eyes.

Louis closes the space between them to kiss Harry on the lips. He tastes a bit sour, but he doesn’t give a fuck. “How about I have you for breakfast? Hmm?” He works his lips down Harry’s jaw and to his neck, making him moan.

“Mmm. I’m good with that.” Harry chuckles.

Louis turns them over so that he’s on top, his mouth latching onto Harry’s nipple.

“I could spend all day just tasting you.” Louis breathes, licking his way down Harry’s torso. Harry’s body twitches with every touch, and it only motivates him to keep going. “You taste so good.”

“Fuck.” Harry whines. Before long, Louis has his mouth wrapped around Harry’s cock, deep throating him until his jaw aches. Harry comes hard and Louis licks him dry before he’s crawling back up, kissing him so that he could taste himself. “You’re filthy, you know that?” Harry marvels.

Louis smiles and kisses him even harder. Harry wraps his hand around Louis’ cock and strokes him a few times before he’s coming.

They kiss longer, slow and languid, and Louis doesn’t ever want to come up for air. He could kiss Harry all day every day, and he hates that he’s going to be without him for so long. He shakes those thoughts away before licking into his mouth again.

When they finally pull away to get some air, Harry is smiling, his dimples on full display. “Come on. Let’s go have breakfast.”

They keep breakfast simple. Harry heats up some water for their tea while Louis makes them both a bowl of cereal— Cinnamon Toast Crunch for Louis and Raisin Bran for Harry. Silence falls on them as they tuck into their food, the crunch of the cereal being the only sound between them.

It’s like neither of them wants to talk about their inevitable separation, and Louis feels ridiculous about it. It makes him realize how dependent he’s been on Harry these past few months. Maybe this distance will do them good, help them keep their feelings in check or something.

When they finish eating, Louis hops in the shower. He’s tempted to invite Harry in, but thinks better of it. Instead, he rushes on cleaning himself off before drying off and getting into the clothes he came in last night.

When he’s ready, Louis makes his way downstairs to the living room and finds Harry typing on his phone.

“I’m going to head out.” Louis’ voice makes Harry’s head snap up. A small smile adorns his face, but it doesn’t reach his eyes.

“Oh, alright.” Harry stands up and pockets his phone in his pants. He must have changed when Louis was in the shower. “I’ll walk you out.”

Louis strides toward the door with Harry trailing behind him. He unlocks the door and opens it before turning to look at Harry one last time.

“Have a safe trip, Haz. I’ll talk to you soon? Text me when you land, okay?”

“Of course. Bye, Lou.”

They stand in front of each other awkwardly until finally Harry surges forward to wrap his arms around Louis. The warmth of Harry’s body envelops him and Louis closes his eyes putting his own arms around Harry’s torso and basking in this feeling he won’t have for the next couple of months. As they move to pull away, Harry catches Louis’ lips with his own and they share a soft, intimate kiss before finally parting ways.

Louis can still feel the imprint of Harry’s lips on his drive home.

-

A knock on his bedroom door interrupts Louis’ frantic packing. He always waits until the last minute because he absolutely hates it.

“Come in.” He calls as he continues to stuff clothes into his duffle bag.

His friend Oli appears in the doorway. “The lads are here.”

Shit. “Alright. I’ll be right down, just finishing up here.” Louis tells him. He grabs a snapback and a pair of sunglasses after realizing he’d almost forgotten them.

A few minutes later Louis thinks he’s got everything and he’s ready to head out. Harry had texted Louis around 3AM to let him know he’d landed safely, and they ended up Facetiming for a couple of hours before Harry finally made Louis go to bed. Louis had reluctantly agreed, and then he’d woken up late, running around like a headless chicken trying to pack everything for his weekend trip to Coachella with the lads. Harry will never find out that he was right, never.

As Louis makes his way down his steps the guys all cheer and he just flicks them off.

“It’s about time, man. I don’t want to miss any of the acts.” Stan exaggerates.

“Fuck off.” Louis chuckles. “Come on then. The bus is already outside and waiting.” He might have gone all out, renting a small party bus for them to hang out and drink in on their way to Coachella, but YOLO and all that.

They load up the bus, and Louis greets the driver and apologizes for everything he’ll most likely endure with all the guys, tipping him generously in advance. They all pile into the vehicle taking a seat and grabbing beers from the coolers. The driver starts the engine, and begins to drive. After a couple of sips of his beer, Louis makes them all pose for a selfie.

“Come on lads. Let’s take a picture. That includes you, Stan.” He calls over at his best friend. Stan just rolls his eyes and complies, getting ready to pose for the picture.

Louis positions his phone accordingly, making sure to get everyone in the shot and he sticks his middle finger out before snapping the picture. The guys resume their drinking while Louis opens his Instagram app and uploads the picture, types in a caption and throws on a few emojis before posting it.

It doesn’t take more than five minutes before Louis’ phone is buzzing in his pocket.

 ** _Harry: do people know where that finger has been?_** **;)**

Louis chokes on his beer, some of it dribbling down the corners of his mouth.

“You alright, mate?” Oli asks. “Do I need to get you a bib?” He pats Louis on the back.

Louis waves his hand. “I’m fine, I’m fine.” He focuses back on his phone and works on typing up a response.

**_Louis: You have a dirty mind Harold_ **

**_Harry: I can’t help that I can still feel you inside of me…_ **

**_Louis: Are you trying to kill me?_ **

**_Harry:_** **_*smug face*_**

Louis takes a big gulp of his beer trying to calm himself down before he gets half hard in his jeans.

When they arrive, Louis checks them into the hotel and they unload their things. He was able to get a decent sized suite for all of them. Some of the boys have to room together, but Louis managed to get his own room which he’s grateful for.

Harry really makes it difficult for Louis to concentrate throughout the rest of his weekend. Louis doesn’t know how he has such perfect timing and sends him the dirtiest text messages at the worst times.

While he’s in the middle of one of the performances surrounded by hoards of people everywhere he looks, Louis receives one of the many text messages Harry sends him.

 **_Harry: I miss your cock_ ** **:P**

When Louis reads the text, he looks over his shoulder to make sure no one catches a glimpse of it. He guzzles the rest of the beer he has in his cup while he thinks about how to respond. Ultimately, Louis decides that two can play that game, so he excuses himself to find a toilet and some privacy. As he weaves through the crowds of people he starts thinking maybe this isn’t such a good idea, but then he thinks about the texts Harry has been sending him, no doubt trying to get a reaction out of him, so he decides to stick to his plan.

After standing in line for what feels like hours, Louis finally manages to get into one of the portable toilets. The lighting isn’t the best, but it will have to do. Louis turns on the flash to his camera and drops his shorts. He’s already half hard, has been since the first text Harry sent him, so it doesn’t take much to get him completely hard as he’s already buzzed and very, very horny. Louis takes a hold of his dick and points his camera at it, taking a picture. He’s pretty satisfied with the result, and he smiles to himself. Louis loads the picture into the text conversation with Harry and hits send. A small thrill courses through his entire body when he does, just thinking about Harry opening his text and seeing the picture. Louis hopes he gets it in the middle of dinner with his family or something equally embarrassing to teach him a lesson.

As horny as Louis is he isn’t going to pull one off in the public toilets so he thinks about things that are the opposite of sexy to bring down his erection. He takes a wee and walks out of the portable toilets with a smug grin on his face.

Louis continues on the rest of the day with the lads, almost forgetting all about the dirty texts he and Harry have been exchanging until they all go out for a late night snack before heading to their hotel for the night. They go through the McDonald’s drive through when Louis’ phone buzzes in his pocket.

**_Harry: I was having tea with my mum when I got your picture…_ **

Louis can’t help the laughter that rips out of him when he reads that, just picturing Harry’s face flushing with embarrassment.

**_Harry: But, thankfully, I was able to play it cool until I went to bed..._ **

Louis can see the grey little dots showing him that Harry is still typing. They’re on their way to the hotel now, so hopefully it’s not something that will fluster Louis too much in front of his friends.

**_Harry: And then I wanked to that lovely picture of your dick. So thank you :)_ **

Louis drops his bag of food when he reads Harry’s text. Thankfully nothing falls out of it and he’s able to pick it up without problem. He says a quick goodnight to the lads before heading to his room.

As soon as Louis walks in through his hotel room door he Facetimes Harry. Harry answers after just a few rings, looking sleep rumpled. The sunbeams filtering through Harry’s window reflect against his bare chest, making it golden. Harry grins smugly as soon as his face comes to view.

“Hey, Louis.” He greets, nonchalantly.

Louis glares at his phone screen. “Don’t ‘hey Louis’ me when you’re trying to send me into early heart failure.”

A breathy giggle comes out of Harry and the way he glows when he does makes Louis unable to even pretend to be upset.

“I’m sorry, Lou. Well not really. I was just having some fun.” Harry tells him, biting his bottom lip.

“I’m sure you were.” Louis tells him as he settles himself on the bed to munch on some of his french fries.

“What are you up to?” Harry asks, his eyes roaming around as if trying to see Louis’ surroundings.

“I just got back to my hotel room. We were out all day. It was fun, but exhausting.” Louis informs him before taking a bite of his Big Mac. “How was your day?”

“It was fine. Just settled into my parent’s house and caught up with my mum and Robin. I’m having lunch with Gemma later today.” Harry yawns, stretching the arm he isn’t using and Louis’ mouth goes a little dry watching the way his muscles constrict at the movement.

“Sounds like fun. Hey can I call you back in a few minutes? I want to jump in the shower real quick.” Louis says.

“Okay.” Harry tells him. Louis hangs up and gets out of his clothes. He can feel all the sweat and dirt from the entire day all over him, and that’s not how he wants to be talking to Harry. He turns on the water to as hot as he’s able to take it and hops in, using the hotel shampoo and body wash to rinse himself off. It hasn’t even been five minutes before he’s already out and in a pair of boxer briefs. If Harry is going to be shirtless on Facetime so is Louis. He gets under the covers and gets himself comfortable before calling Harry back.

It barely rings once before Harry is already answering and gracing Louis’ screen.

“Hey I’m back.” Louis smiles.

Harry licks his lips and smiles. “I see that. Are you trying to torture me by showing off your chest all fit and lickable like that?”

Louis blushes at the attention, but at the same time is glad to give Harry that reaction since he’s been messing with Louis all day.

Louis shrugs. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” While he says that he reaches a nipple with his free hand and tugs on it making sure Harry has a full view of it.

Louis sees Harry’s eyes darken on the screen. “So is that how it’s going to be then?” he asks.

Louis shrugs again quirking his eyebrow playfully. Without a word, Harry pulls the duvet off of him, revealing his very naked body. Very naked _hot_ body. He can’t help the gasp that escapes his lips.

It looks like it didn’t go unheard by Harry if the grin on his face is anything to go by.

“Well since you’re showing me yours, I guess I’ll show you mine.” Louis says lifting the duvet off his body revealing the rest of him.

Harry pouts. “You’re wearing underwear.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Hold on.” He places the phone on the bed taking off his briefs in one swift motion before picking the phone back up and making sure to show Harry that he’s now completely naked. “Better?”

Harry nods. “Much better.”

They sit there in silence for a few seconds, and Louis is at a loss of what to do. He’s never Facetimed naked with anyone before, so he feels a bit out of his depth here.

“So aren’t you going to keep going?” Harry’s voice shakes Louis out of his thoughts.

Louis’ eyebrows pinch together until he realizes what Harry’s talking about. “Right.” He says before placing his fingers back on his nipple. He doesn’t miss the way Harry licks his lips and his eyes go dark.

Right as Louis is about to start the dirty talk, the moment is interrupted by a notification on Harry’s phone. Harry’s face falls.

“Shit. That’s Gems. I’ve gotta get out of bed and get ready. Fuck.” Harry sounds so disappointed that Louis holds back the whimper that’s caught in his throat. “I’m sorry, Lou. Raincheck?”

Harry’s eyes look hopeful and well, Louis can never say no to him, really. “Raincheck.” He confirms.

Harry’s face goes soft. “Have a good night Lou.”

“Have a good morning, Haz. Talk to you soon.” And with that, their call is disconnected and Louis throws his phone on the nightstand and puts a hand around his already half hard dick. “I might as well…” He murmurs, as he begins to stroke himself. It doesn’t take long at all to get his release as Harry had been teasing him all fucking day, and after cleaning himself up, it doesn’t take longer than laying his head on the pillow to pass out.

-

After Coachella, Louis and the lads hit up Las Vegas and continue having an amazing time. Louis gets to party with Diplo and Avicii, and on another night he ends up showing up to the club Steve Aoki happens to be DJing that night. They get escorted to the VIP area, and have the time of their lives drinking, dancing, and taking the piss out at each other.

When Steve finishes his set, he stops by to greet Louis and they get to catch up a bit. Steve tells him he wants to set up some time when they’re back in LA to get back in the studio and work on some music. Louis promises to hit him up because at the moment he isn’t coherent enough to talk business and they continue partying the night away.

Harry and Louis exchange texts here and there, often times continuing to tease each other. Unfortunately due to time zones and their schedules, they aren’t able to do more than texting. Instead, Louis finds himself having several wanks throughout the week thanks to some racy pictures Harry sends his way to push him over the edge. Louis sends his own right back.

On the afternoon of his last day in Las Vegas, Louis is woken from his nap to the sound of his phone. Harry’s face shows up on the screen as soon as he presses the green button.

“Hey.” Harry greets.

Louis chokes sitting up on his bed in record speed, blinking multiple times to make sure his eyes aren’t failing him. He can hear Harry’s breathy giggle but it sounds muffled as all his blood is rushing straight to his dick right now.

“You okay there?” Harry asks. He has a smirk on his face and Louis wishes he could slap it right off.

Harry is shirtless, which will never stop taking Louis’ breath away, but that isn’t what has him so worked up. No. Harry has his hair down, long chocolate curls framing his face like a velvet curtain. His hair is down to his shoulders now, and it’s sexy as fuck. But again, that isn’t what is killing Louis right now. Wrapped around Harry’s neck is a leather collar and Louis hates that there’s an entire continent separating them right now, because if Louis had Harry in front of him, he’d jump him and fuck him and do all the dirty things that are crossing his mind in this very moment.

When Louis finally manages to get his shit together, Harry is still there on the screen, looking smug as all hell, waiting for Louis to answer.

Louis clears his throat. “I’m fine. But I’m pretty sure you want me dead before I get to see you again and I don’t appreciate it.”

Harry laughs again.

“So what are you doing and why are you wearing that...around your..” Louis waves his hand around gesturing to his own neck.

“My neck?” Harry finishes for him. Louis nods. “I’m doing a photoshoot. They’re doing different outfits and looks. Some are of me with just this on.”

Louis’ eyes widen. “Naked?”

Harry snorts. “No, no. They’re taken from the waist up. I’m wearing bottoms.”

Louis is relieved and disappointed at the same time. “Well you look amazing. I can’t wait to see the result.” He swallows hard.

They catch up for a little bit since they haven’t had a real conversation since Coachella. Harry tells him filming for Dunkirk is just around the corner.

“I’m so nervous.” Harry admits. His eyes shift and Louis can see the vulnerability in his face. He wishes he were there to give him a hug.

“It’s okay to be nervous. You’re amazing at everything you set your mind on, Haz. I have no doubt you’ll smash this.” Louis tells him meaning every single word.

“Thanks. It’s just really intimidating working with so many talented and seasoned actors who have been doing this for years. Some of them have won really prestigious awards. And then, there’s me. People don’t really take me seriously because I’m in a boyband and supposedly fuck every woman that so much as looks my way.”

Louis understands where he’s coming from, having experienced that himself. “It sucks, but don’t forget that Nolan picked _you._ Out of all the actors that auditioned, he picked you to be in this role. That’s such a big accomplishment already. Nolan wouldn’t have picked you if he didn’t believe in you.”

They’ve never had such a serious conversation before. Oftentimes they’re bantering or teasing each other or fucking. But now, it feels like things between them are shifting. With Harry confiding in him about his insecurities, this feels like something more. Louis isn’t sure what exactly, but he likes being the kind of person Harry trusts to share these sort of things with.

Harry nods his head with a more determined look on his face. “You’re right. Thank you. I didn’t mean to make this conversation so serious. I was actually calling to cash in on that rain check.”

Louis’ eyebrow quirks. “Oh?”

Harry chuckles. “Yeah. It’s why I left the collar on. I knew you’d like it.”

Louis licks his lips. “Oh I like it. I like it a lot.” Louis had been so focused on the collar that he hadn’t noticed that Harry is on what looks like a bed.

Harry bites on his bottom lip. “I was wanking to that picture you sent me. The one of your arse. But I stopped and decided to call you so you can help me finish.” He says, sounding almost breathless at his admission.

Louis’ mouth goes dry. “You like that picture then?”

Harry nods. Louis smiles. “Good. I like the pictures you sent too.” He quickly gets rid of his clothes without keeping his eyes off Harry, and when he’s completely naked he lays back down on his bed, already stroking himself to hardness.

Harry whines. “I miss your arse Lou. Wanna eat you out so bad.” Louis can see Harry’s hand moving as he begins stroking himself too. Louis tries to keep his hand going at the same pace as Harry’s. He closes his eyes trying to picture that Harry is right next to him instead of thousands of miles away.

“Mmm, yeah. I’d love that so much, Hazza. Love your tongue on my arse. Love the way you taste.”

“Would you let me fuck you?” Harry asks.

Louis opens his eyes to see Harry. “Of course. I’d love that Haz. Want you to fill me up with you cock, baby.”

They both groan almost in unison as they chase their orgasms. Louis isn’t going to last much longer.

“Want you to ride me, Lou. Want to see your arse bouncing on my cock.” Harry grunts out and he’s coming with a shout.

Louis looks on unable to look away from the way Harry’s eyes are glazed, and his lips are bitten red. His skin is flushed pink and as he thinks about Harry’s lips on him he’s coming all over his hand and chest. They come down from their highs, Harry looking blissful and relaxed.

“I miss you Lou.” Harry’s voice is so small, it takes him a moment to register what he’s saying.

“I miss you too, Haz. We’ll be hanging out again before you know it. You’re going to be sick of me.” Louis assures him.

“I doubt it.” Harry murmurs. He lets out a long yawn, making Louis let one out of his own. “Well, I’m exhausted. Today was a long day and tomorrow we’re going to finish up the photo shoot. I need to go to bed.”

“Goodnight Haz. Sleep well.”

“Night Lou.”

Louis finds himself staring at his phone screen long after Harry’s gone wondering why his heart feels like it’s aching.

-

It happens when Louis and Niall are having a very intense game of FIFA at his house. Niall had insisted they play as “practice” for Soccer Aid which they’re both a part of next month.

Louis’ phone pings with a notification, but he doesn’t pay much attention to it because he’s about to score a goal— he will not let Niall Horan beat him at FIFA in his own home, thank you very much. When Louis finally manages to score, he whoops while Niall groans and claims he cheated because he’s always been a sore loser.

Louis just laughs it off and sets his controller aside reaching for his phone to finally check if it’s anything important. It’s an Instagram notification letting him know that Harry posted a picture. Louis clicks on it to see what it is, since Harry hasn’t been very active on Instagram, so it’s sort of a big deal when he does. Louis can already imagine their fans getting excited over it. As soon as the picture loads, Louis can’t help the gasp that escapes his lips. Harry is holding a braid full of hair in his hand and the caption reads “whoops”.

The thing is, Louis knew that Harry was going to have to cut his hair for Dunkirk. Harry has been telling him for weeks now. But there’s nothing like the image of Harry Styles holding a braid full of his lovely curly locks that makes Louis’ heart break just a tiny bit, because he loves his hair.

“Everything alright, mate?” Niall’s voice breaks into his thoughts.

Louis looks at Niall with a sheepish grin and shows him the picture. As soon as Niall sees is his eyes go wide.

“Holy shit.”

“Yeah.” Louis agrees.

Before they can say anything else, Harry is calling Louis via FaceTime and he answers it immediately. His heart tugs a little when Harry appears on the screen.

Leave it to Harry Styles to look as gorgeous as ever no matter how long or short his hair is.

“Look at you,” Louis comments when he takes a good look at him. His hair is the shortest he’s ever seen it in person.

Harry giggles. “What do you think?”

“I like it. I’m a bit jealous if I’m honest because you can pull anything off.” Louis says. It isn’t until he hears Niall’s laugh that he realizes he’s still there next to him listening in on their conversation. Before Harry can say anything that might give away their little situation, Louis moves his phone to show Niall. “Look Haz, Niall is here!”

Harry’s eyes go a little wide, but he seems to recover pretty easily. He waves. “Hey Ni. What are you lads up to?”

Niall takes the phone from Louis. “I was just trying to kick Louis’ arse at FIFA but he’s cheating. We’re practicing for Soccer Aid.”

“How’s playing FIFA practice?” Harry asks.

Niall scoffs. “It helps us focus, Haz,” he says like it’s the most obvious thing.

“ _Anyway_ , Niall can I have my phone back?” Louis asks extending his palm out expectantly.

Niall rolls his eyes, “I’ll talk to you soon Harry. Hey! Before I forget. Liam and I were discussing the lads holiday we talked about before the hiatus. We said we’d do it and I know everyone has been busy, but why don’t we look at our schedules and see what time frame works best for everyone so we can really start planning.”

“Sounds good. Just send out a group email to remind everyone or else we’re going to forget and it will never happen,” Louis can hear Harry say.

“Right. I’ll make sure to do that. Here’s Lou again. Bye!” Niall hands Louis his phone. “I’m gonna go to take a wee and then raid your fridge,” he says before scurrying off.

Louis shakes his head and laughs before turning back to focus on Harry who is mirroring the same expression. Louis looks over his shoulder to make sure Niall is really gone before saying, “You look hot Haz. Really.”

Louis can see a rose flush dusting Harry’s cheeks. “Thanks. I was really nervous about it at first, but now I feel really good. Like a weight has been lifted or something. I don’t know, I feel like I was starting to personify my hair and I didn’t want that to happen.”

“Makes sense,” Louis responds. “Are you done with the photoshoot then?”

“Yeah, we wrapped things up today. I head over to France tomorrow,” Harry says, apprehension lacing his voice.

“You’re gonna do great. Call me when you head out.” Louis tells him.

Harry nods. “I take it we won’t be able to talk before I go to bed then?” It looks like Harry is trying to hide a pout and Louis finds it really endearing.

“I’m sorry. I promise I’ll make it up to you, though.” 

Harry’s eyebrow quirks in interest. “I’ll make sure to hold you to that.” As soon as Harry finishes talking Niall stalks back in with a bag of crisps and a half eaten sandwich in his hand.

“You’re still on the phone? Come on, I want a rematch Tommo!” Niall nudges him as soon as he settles on the couch.

Louis looks at Harry apologetically. “Well, I’ve gotta go kick Niall’s arse again. Have a good night Haz.”

“Night Lou. Bye Niall!” Harry calls out before they cut off the call.

Louis puts his phone on the coffee table and takes a handful of crisps and shoves them in his mouth before grabbing the controller.

“Alright, Nialler. Let’s do this.”

-

It becomes a sort of dirty habit between Harry and Louis for the next few weeks. They don’t talk on the phone often, with Harry starting filming and Louis busy in the studio with Steve. But when they do, it always leads to phone sex. They get each other off with each other’s words about what they’d do to each other if they were in the same place leading them to some pretty explosive orgasms.

One evening, as Louis is getting ready to decide what he wants to do for dinner, Harry calls.

“Hey Hazza, whats up? Isn’t it like really late over there?”

There’s no answer at first, but then he hears Harry sniffle and Louis freezes. “What’s wrong?”

That only seems to make things worse because Harry is full on sobbing now and he says something completely unintelligible that Louis can’t even try to decipher.

“Haz, _breathe_.” He says in the most gentle tone he can muster. “Come on, love. Breathe with me.” He walks Harry through a few deep breaths until he’s finally calmed down. Louis’ racing heart begins to settle down as well. “Now, please tell me what’s going on babe. You’re scaring me.” Louis pauses for a moment as he realizes the pet name that just slipped out of his mouth, but shakes it off as soon as it comes because Harry needs him.

Harry doesn’t seem to notice Louis’ slip as he finally begins to talk more coherently. “I don’t think I can do this, Lou. I think I made a really big mistake.”

“What do you mean?”

He can hear Harry take another audible breath before he continues. “Filming this movie is so much harder than I imagined it would be. We just started filming some scenes that take place in the water, and fuck. It’s so fucking hard. I'm a good swimmer and I honestly thought I was going to drown. It was so physically exhausting and I don’t think I can do it again.”

Louis isn’t sure what Harry wants from him. Does he want reassurance, or just a listening ear? He’s still not completely used to being Harry’s confidant. It’s not something he’s been since they were young hopefuls in the X Factor and they couldn’t keep their hands off each other and were flirting shamelessly. They would stay up late so many nights just talking about their hopes and dreams— including moving in together as soon as they won the competition. Back then, Louis felt like he was on top of the world being the center of Harry’s attention, and Harry was the same thing for him. But when they decided to not pursue anything further between them, they’d drifted apart. Louis knows it was for the best, because if they didn’t keep their distance things could have gotten way more complicated than they needed to and they didn’t want to put their band through that. So, Louis accepted that he and Harry just wouldn’t be as close as they once were.

Running into Harry again after the hiatus began, it sort of felt like fate was playing a joke on him, but as he got to spend more time with Harry and they got to know each other all over again, Louis thinks that it was fate giving them another chance. An opportunity that Louis wasn’t going to let go to waste, not if he could help it.

So now, as a crying Harry vents to him about the difficulties of filming a World War II film in the ocean, he hums along to let Harry know he’s there and he’s listening.

“I know things are very difficult right now, but you’ve always been a quick learner. Today was your first day shooting in the water, right?” Louis hears Harry hum. “So, now you know what to expect tomorrow and you’re going to be more prepared. I have no doubt you’re going to smash it. You always do when you set your mind to something. It’s one of the many things I admire about you.”

“You really think so?” Harry’s voice sounds small and unsure.

“I _know_ so.”

There is silence on the other line and Louis can just imagine Harry’s satisfied smile.

“Thanks Lou. I’m feeling so much better now thanks to you.”

“Don’t hesitate to call me no matter the time, okay?” Louis assures him.

“Okay.” Harry lets out a long sigh. “It’s only a couple of more days and then we have a short break. I honestly can’t wait. My body has never been in this much pain.”

As Harry continues talking an idea blooms in Louis’ mind. He puts Harry on speakerphone and types out a quick message to his assistant before focusing back on their conversation.

-

Louis stands outside of Harry’s rented flat in France and he already feels embarrassed for being here. A mixture of his longing to see Harry and the fact he’d been upset just a couple of days ago pushed him to take a flight the next day to see him. Louis knows that this is his only opportunity if he wants to take it because he’s expected to be in Monaco in just a few days before he travels to the UK to begin training for Soccer Aid. If he wants to see Harry at all, this is his window and Louis is taking and running with it.

Harry has no idea because Louis wanted to keep it a surprise, but now that he’s here he’s worried Harry might have already made plans and he’s been second guessing himself since the moment his plane landed. There’s nothing he can do now, though. It’s not like he’s going to turn around and leave. Even if Harry does happen to be busy, he will be more than happy to catch a glimpse of him even if it’s for a spare moment. Louis isn’t picky.

He finally talks himself into ringing the doorbell and Louis’ heart begins to race when he does. The longer Harry takes to answer the door the more apprehensive he’s feeling. Before he can manage to ring the bell a second time, the door is swinging open and a shirtless Harry is standing there wide eyed.

“Lou?” Harry sounds unsure, as if Louis might just be a figment of his imagination and about to disappear into thin air.

“Hey.” Louis finally says with a sheepish smile. His voice sounds gruff from the hours of disuse, so he clears his throat and tries again. “Surprise?”

As soon as the words leave his mouth Harry is jumping on him, wrapping his arms around him and carrying him inside the flat. Louis is taken by surprise, dropping his bags by the door and lets himself be taken by Harry. Harry kisses him hungrily, desperately, taking Louis’ breath away, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. Louis takes Harry’s face in his hands and returns every kiss he gets, licking into Harry’s lips and moaning with how much he’s missed him all this time.

They break away for a moment, Louis still in Harry’s arms as he looks up at him. “Am I dreaming? Are you really here?” Harry asks.

Louis can’t help the giggle that escapes him. He wraps his arms around Harry’s neck and pecks him on the lips. “Not a dream, love. I’m really here. Thought I’d stop by before heading to Monaco for the Grand Prix. Wanted to surprise you. I see it worked.”

Harry’s mouth nearly splits open with how wide he’s smiling and before he knows it he’s leaning in again and capturing Louis’ lips into another kiss. Harry pushes Louis against a wall and they continue to kiss.

“Take off your shirt,” Harry gasps into Louis’ lips before backing up a little to give Louis room to do so. Louis does and before his shirt even hits the floor, Harry’s mouth is on his collarbones.

“Fuck!” Louis groans. He really missed this boy’s mouth.

Harry puts Louis down on the floor and runs a hand through his hair. “Take off the rest of your clothes, I’ll be right back.”

Harry disappears into a room and Louis runs over to bring his bags in and closes the door, smiling at himself at how they just left everything behind. After making sure the door is locked, Louis strips out of his jeans, shoes and socks. He sniffs his armpits, hoping he doesn’t smell from the past 20 hours of travel he just endured— thankfully he doesn’t.

“What are you doing?” Harry’s amused voice makes Louis’ head snap up and he smiles bashfully, shaking his head.

“Just doing what I was told to do.” Louis gestures to his full naked body, hoping to distract Harry from what he’d caught him doing and it seems to work.

Harry’s eyes go dark and he licks his lips. He has a condom and a bottle of lube in one hand and he’s also completely bare now. And now that Louis really looks at Harry, Louis wants to groan because Harry has visibly gained some muscle. His arms are buffer and his muscles are more defined and Louis thinks he sees the faint outline of a six pack on his abdomen. Harry had mentioned that he’d been going on workouts with his trainer, but now he gets all the benefits of enjoying the results in person.

Before Louis can say anything though, Harry is lifting him off the floor and pushing him against the same wall as before, resuming their kiss. Harry ruts up against Louis and their hard cocks brush against each other, eliciting a moan out of both of them.

“Come on Haz, don’t tease. Get in me now,” Louis urges.

Harry laughs, biting his lip, but then he places Louis’ legs around his torso, using the wall to help keep Louis in place as he opens the bottle of lube with his mouth.

“Give me that.” Louis takes the bottle from his hand and pours a generous amount into Harry’s hand.

Harry spreads the lube across his fingers before pulling back a bit to get into a comfortable position where he can have better access to Louis’ hole. As soon as Harry breaches his hole with one finger, it’s like Louis can finally breathe again, he instantly relaxes as Harry works him open with one, two, and then three fingers.

“Oh God. Come on Haz. I’m ready. Fuck.” Louis babbles as Harry pumps his fingers in and out of him.

Harry pulls them out, and Louis whines at the empty feeling, but his cock twitches between his legs as he watches Harry opening the condom with his teeth and placing the latex over his dick. Louis helps him pour lube over it before throwing the bottle aside and placing both hands on Harry’s shoulders to keep himself up as Harry begins to enter him.

Harry nudges Louis’ hole and when he’s finally inside, Louis lets out a sigh. When he’s bottomed out, Harry wraps one arm around Louis’ waist while he presses his other hand against the wall and begins to move his hips. They move in sync with each other, as Harry rocks into him. Louis does his best to accommodate and move with him while holding on for dear life. They lick into each other’s mouths, and Louis nibbles on Harry’s bottom lip as he continues to fuck into him. Louis whines as Harry begins to hit his spot, and as soon as he does, he’s being pressed against the wall harder as Harry takes a stronger grip on Louis’ thighs before beginning to fuck into him more earnestly.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Louis chants, his eyes to the ceiling like a prayer.

Harry takes advantage of his position to latch himself on Louis’ neck and bite hard, sucking on the skin and leaving his mark. He licks over the spot and kisses it before finding Louis’ lips again.

“Missed. You. So. Much.” Harry enunciates with each thrust. Louis cries out, his orgasm building up fast and steady— he’s not going to last much longer.

As if reading his mind, Harry reaches one hand between them and begins to stroke Louis’ cock in rhythm with his thrusts and it doesn’t take more than a few strokes before he’s painting both of their chests with streaks of warm come. Harry fucks Louis through it and it isn’t long before his own orgasm follows. They kiss each other as they come down from their highs and then slump down to the floor with Louis laying his head on Harry’s chest. They’re both still breathing pretty heavily, so they don’t say anything until they’ve calmed down.

Louis looks up at Harry who returns the stare as soon as he sees him.

Harry’s lips curve up to a soft smile. “Hi.”

“Hi.”

Harry’s arm is wrapped around Louis’ shoulders and his hand is rubbing up and down Louis’ arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake.

Louis’ eyes feel sleep heavy, the long trip he just embarked on finally catching up to him. He doesn’t realize he’d closed his eyes until Harry is shaking him awake.

“Lou, let’s take a shower then go to bed.”

Louis agrees and they both reluctantly stand up to their feet. Louis’ limbs feel heavy, like jelly and he needs to lean on Harry to keep his balance. Harry takes him by the hand and leads him towards the ensuite. Without a word, he turns the shower on and they both get in once it’s the right temperature. They quickly and efficiently wash up, wrapping each other in warm fluffy towels before finally making it out. Louis opens his suitcase to pull out some clean sweats and underwear. The closer he gets to going to bed the heavier his body feels. Louis practically falls on the bed like a lump. Harry wraps them both in the cool duvet, wrapping his arms around him.

“Thanks for coming Lou.” Harry whispers in his ear.

Louis has his eyes closed by now, but he smiles and hums. In his half asleep state he says, “Missed you, Haz.” And with that, he passes out.

-

Louis forgets for a moment where he is when he first opens his eyes. The bed is empty next to him and his eyebrows wrinkle in confusion as he takes in his surroundings, until it hits him. He’s in France. With Harry. As he realizes it, he can’t help but smile like an idiot and covers his face, rubbing the bleariness from his eyes. He yawns and stretches all of his limbs, his back cracking with the movement. When he checks the time he sees that it’s not even noon yet. They must have been asleep for just a couple of hours, but to Louis it feels like a full night’s rest.

Before Louis can make a move to find Harry, Harry is already coming back, one mug in each hand with steam coming out of them. He sits on the bed next to Louis and hands him one of the mugs. Louis takes it gratefully and sips on the warm liquid— it’s tea just how he likes it.

“Thank you.”

“Did you have a good nap?” Harry asks as he takes a sip of his own tea.

Louis nods. “It was great. Really needed that.”

“I woke up and thought it was a dream that you were here.” Harry admits.

Louis feels his face heat up. “I hope I’m not keeping you from any plans you had.” He downs the rest of his cuppa in one go.

“You’re not. I was just planning on having a lazy day, cooking, baking, and watching some rom coms to help me reenergize.” Harry tells him.

Louis hums. “Sounds like the perfect way to spend a day if you ask me.”

“We can go out and explore the city  if you want.” He offers.

Louis shakes his head. “I came to see you. I’m happy to just have a lazy day and have you cook for me,” he smirks. “Even more if you do it while naked.” He winks.

Harry giggles and Louis thinks about how much he’s missed making him laugh.

“I’m not sure how sanitary that is.” Harry says.

Louis pouts playfully and Harry leans in to kiss him to make it go away. “Come on. I’ll make us lunch.”

They take their empty mugs and Louis offers to wash them while Harry prepares their meal. It feels like they’re back in LA doing their weekly dinners, but Louis keeps having to remind himself that this is only for a day before he hops on a plane to tend to his other obligations. He hates how clingy he’s feeling right now and he pushes those thoughts away.

Harry makes them a fry up and Louis doesn’t realize how hungry he is until he catches a whiff of the sausage cooking in the pan. His stomach growls instantly.

Louis sits patiently on the kitchen island while he checks his emails and messages to make sure he hasn’t missed anything of importance this past day. He notices an email from Niall and opens it.

“Hey Haz. Niall sent the email out about the lads holiday.” Harry looks over his shoulder, his attention piqued. Louis continues skimming through the message. “Looks like he and Liam are looking into doing it around the second or third week of August.” He closes the email app and checks his calendar to see if that time frame works for him.

“I’ll have to check my schedule once I finish cooking,” Harry says.

“It looks like I’m free then too,” Louis tells him.

“I should be able to as well. I know that I finish filming in July and then I have a small break before preparations for the album begin. I think we had said we’d start the process at the end of August? I have to double check.” Harry rambles as he scrambles the eggs.

Louis finishes typing up his response to the email chain and hits send before placing his phone on the countertop to look at Harry. “That would be sick if we can actually make this holiday happen. I feel like we haven’t all been together in ages.”

“Yeah I think my birthday was the last time we were all in the same room.” Harry mentions.

Louis blushes as soon as he realizes that’s the first time he and Harry began doing...whatever it is that they’re doing. “Right,” he murmurs.

Once lunch is finally ready, they sit and eat while Harry checks his calendar and confirms that he’s available for the planned lads holiday. Harry replies to Niall’s email and it turns into a full on conversation between the four of them.

“We should just create a group chat. This whole email chain feels very old school for some reason.” Louis says. Harry just cackles.

After a few rounds of emailing between the four, they ultimately decide to have their holiday in Cancun. Liam agrees to take care of all the planning like the true Daddy Direction that he is, and they continue on their day.

When they finish lunch, Louis helps clean up before they settle in the living room with a movie. Harry lays his head on Louis’ lap and Louis can’t help but play with Harry’s hair. It’s just there, tempting Louis to do it, so he does. It may not be as long as it once was, but it’s still soft and fluffy against Louis’ fingers.

It doesn’t even take half an hour into the movie before Harry is kneeling between Louis’ legs, looking up at him with heavy lidded eyes.

Louis closes his eyes and groans. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

Harry just giggles before pulling down Louis’ sweats to reveal his cock. “It has been too long since I had my mouth on you and I plan to take advantage of every moment we have together,” he says before swooping in and taking Louis’ cockhead into his mouth. He sucks on it, hollowing his cheeks and moaning so filthily, Louis finds himself having to look away before he comes right on the spot.

Harry works Louis into full hardness in no time and he’s taking him as deep as he can, making Louis see stars. Needless to say, it doesn’t take much before Louis is coming in Harry’s mouth as the boy licks him clean while he comes down from his orgasm.

As Louis is about to return the favor, Harry shakes his head. “I want you to ride me,” he says, voice gruff and fucked out.

“Yeah, yeah.” Louis agrees instantly, standing up and letting Harry strip down before sitting on the couch.

Louis straddles Harry’s lap and Harry wastes no time in opening him up and putting a condom on before guiding himself inside of Louis. Louis sits down slowly, letting Harry’s entire length fill him up in the most delicious way. He closes his eyes and revels in that feeling, taking deep calming breaths. The weight of Harry’s hands on his arse brings him back to the present, and he places his hands on Harry’s shoulders before beginning to move. He starts by grinding his hips back and forth, bringing out the most beautiful noises out of Harry as he does before he uses the strength of this thighs to lift himself up and slam down on Harry’s lap. They both groan in ultimate bliss and that only makes Louis want to go harder and faster, so he does.

Their skin slaps together— every time Louis is fucking down, Harry is slamming his hips up, meeting him in the middle and hitting his prostate every time. Harry leans in to capture Louis’ lips, licking into him and kissing down his jaw.

“You’re so gorgeous like this,” Harry grunts, out of breath. “You should always be seated on my dick,” he says, punctuating it by slamming his hips harder. Louis yelps and grips onto Harry harder, his fingers leaving small indentations on his creamy skin. Louis’ skin is on fire, sweat covering both their bodies. Louis sees a vein on the side of Harry’s forehead popping out with the effort he’s making as he continues fucking him in earnest.

When Louis makes a move to stroke his dick, Harry makes a displeased noise.

“Don’t. Want you to come untouched,” he says. Louis bites his lip and bounces harder on Harry’s lap, chasing his release, knowing it won’t be much longer.

“Fuck!” Louis’ body trembles as he comes, Harry holding him through it as he chases his own release, and he follows suit right after Louis.

“Oh God!” Harry moans as he fucks Louis through it.

When they stop to catch their breath, they catch sight of each other. Harry’s hair is sweaty and sticking to his forehead and Louis is sure he isn’t doing much better. They kiss one last time before Harry pulls him off, disposing of the condom and running to grab them a wet flannel to clean up.

Louis walks to the sink to grab a cold cup of water, his legs feeling shaky and weak from exhaustion. He catches sight of the TV, the movie they’d put on still playing on the screen.

When Louis returns to the living room to put his clothes back on he says, “I love Miss Congeniality. We should watch it more often if it’s going to be like this every time.”

Harry laughs as he puts his underwear back on and sits next to Louis. “I agree.”

They spend the rest of the day just watching movies, eating and fucking to their heart's content. Louis ignores the exhaustion he feels in his bones because to him, this is all worth it just to get to spend the entire day with Harry. As the hours wind down and night falls, Louis’ heart clenches at the mere thought of the flight he has to catch the next day. He’s almost tempted to push it back a little just to get a few more hours with Harry, but he resists. As much as he would love to change his ticket and spend a couple of more days with him, they both have obligations they have to tend to.

Louis is already counting down the days until their lads holiday, knowing that he’ll be spending days with Harry and the rest of the boys. It’s something he’s going to be looking forward to as he gets through the next few weeks filled with appearances and events that require his attendance.

When morning comes, the mood is a lot more somber. Neither of them really say much as they take their morning tea and eat a light breakfast.

“What time’s your flight?” Harry asks. Louis doesn’t miss the way his eyes look downcast, but he does his best to ignore it.

Louis checks his phone, “In three and a half hours. I should get my stuff ready, the driver should be here any minute.”

Harry nods and moves to help Louis make sure he has all his things packed and waiting by the door. When they both come to the realization that this is it, Louis doesn’t want to look at Harry, afraid of what he’ll find.

Louis’ phone goes off with his driver letting him know he’s arrived and his heart drops. “Well, I guess this is it,” he says, throwing his hoodie on.

“Yeah,” Harry mutters so low Louis hardly hears him.

Louis makes his way to the door where his suitcase and bag are and he turns to look at Harry one last time. He wishes he could see Harry smiling, it would make him feel better about leaving. Louis tries for a smile and Harry reluctantly returns it. Before he can say anything, Harry is surging forward to hug him, the warmth of him enveloping Louis completely. Louis’ body relaxes and he lets out a breath, basking in Harry’s scent one last time.

“I’ll see you soon, yeah?” Louis says softly.

Harry pulls away to get a better look at Louis. “Yep.” He gazes at Louis, his eyes burning into him so much Louis almost wants to look away, but he doesn’t. Instead he leans and kisses Harry, tasting his lips one final time before he leaves.

“Bye, Hazza.” Louis says before turning around, grabbing his things and walking out of the door. He hears Harry saying goodbye, but he doesn’t turn around to look, knowing that if he does he will change his mind and stay longer.

As Louis takes the elevator down to the ground floor he thinks about why his heart feels like it’s aching walking away from Harry. It’s not like they’ve never been apart. In fact, they’ve spent years living at a safe distance from each other, not letting himself get too close, knowing his feelings for Harry would grow. Now here he is, dreading leaving Harry behind because they both have jobs that need them. In the back of his mind, Louis knew that falling for Harry would be inevitable, but now that it’s happened, he’s afraid of what will come of it.

-

“What do you do when a chapter ends? Do you close the book and never read it again? Where do— ah fuck. Sorry, let’s start that one over.” Louis grabs his bottled water that he’d placed on the music stand and takes three big gulps. “My throat’s a bit scratchy. Let me try that one again.”

Steve nods on the other side of the recording booth, messing around with the buttons before starting the music over.

Louis begins to sing the verse again, being much happier with the way it sounds this time around. Steve gives him a thumbs up. He’s been so out of it today because he’s finally going to get to see Harry again after almost a month apart. Louis was caught in a whirlwind of travelling to Monaco, the UK for Soccer Aid, Ibiza before finally coming back to Los Angeles. He hasn’t had much time off since he’s arrived because Steve sent him a message letting him know he was in town and wanted to know if Louis was available to work on music. They got some writing done at Steve’s house in Ibiza, but they didn’t finish it until they were both back in LA.

Harry and Louis have been keeping in touch via FaceTime and text messaging. After Louis left France, Harry has been reporting how much better he’s been feeling about filming and has even said he’s had fun. He’s even made friends— like Harry always does wherever he goes— and Louis got to meet Fionn Whitehead and Cillian Murphy over FaceTime. Unfortunately Tom Hardy wasn’t available that time, which Louis will be forever sad about.

When Louis and Steve wrap up for the day, they make plans to meet back tomorrow to finish recording. Louis is so excited about this song because it’s taking him into a whole other genre of music, and he can’t wait to see what their fans think of the final cut.

Louis leaves Steve’s house and checks the time, and he’s got ten minutes to get to Soho House. He and Harry made plans to meet up for lunch because Harry was going to be stuck in meetings all afternoon and neither of them could wait to see each other any longer.

When Louis arrives, Harry is already at the table looking at a menu and as soon as he sees Louis his face lights up, making butterflies flutter in Louis’ stomach. Harry stands up to hug Louis.

“Hey, Lou.” Harry’s embrace is tight and so, so warm. Louis can’t help but close his eyes as they embrace.

“Hey, Harry. You haven’t been waiting too long have you? Traffic was shite.” Louis sits down on his chair and a waitress comes by to fill their empty glasses with water and take their drink order.

Harry waves him off. “Not at all. I just got here. I just left a meeting with Jeff. We’re reconvening to go over my recording schedule for when I return from Cancun.”

The waitress comes back with their drinks and takes their orders before excusing herself again. Louis realizes that he and Harry haven’t really been in a public place by themselves. Well, Soho House isn’t very public since phones aren’t even allowed inside to respect members’ privacies, but still.

“Are you excited about getting to write music again?” Louis asks him.

Harry beams. “So excited. I loved filming and everything, but nothing will beat creating music. I’ve got a ton of ideas already just waiting to get some time in the studio and show my producer.”

“You recording here in LA?”

“Yep. Everyone involved is here, so we figured it would be the best option.” Harry explains.

Louis hums. The waitress arrives with their food— a burger for Louis and shrimp tacos for Harry. They continue to talk, though there’s not much to catch up on since they’ve been talking on the phone nearly on a daily basis. It feels good and comfortable to be in Harry’s company and they fall into conversation effortlessly, a drastic contrast to how it was when they first ran into each other in December at the shops. Louis doesn’t even want to think about how awkward he felt back then.

“What are you up to the rest of the day?” Harry inquires.

Louis swallows the food he has in his mouth before responding. “I’m going shopping for some holiday clothing with Liam. I need a new pair of swim trunks and a few other things.”

“And what about tonight?” Harry asks. His voice is lower and he’s got that look on his face. The look that makes the blood in Louis’ body begin to travel down to his cock.

Louis swallows hard and takes a sip of his water to cool himself down. “Um. Not much, just hanging out and catching up on some shows,” he tries to play it cool, but he’s pretty sure he fails.

Harry licks his lips, looking down at his plate before staring at Louis again. “How would you feel about me coming over?”

Louis leans back against his chair, crossing his arms with a smug smile on his face. “I think that would be alright.”

Harry grins. “Sounds like a plan then.”

Later that day, Louis is regretting his decision to come shopping with Liam because right now he feels like he might choke him to death.

“How many bloody chains do you need Payno? We’re going to Cancun not a Mr. T convention.” Louis groans.

Liam scoffs. “Shut up Lou. It’s the same chain I always wear, I just had it repaired and am here to pick it up.”

Louis lets out an exasperated sigh. “I’m going to go call Olly to get me an iced coffee before I lose my mind.” He’s normally one to get his own things, but being out in public always makes it tricky for him, so he types up a message for his assistant and walks around the rest of the store.

Liam had them close the store so they could shop in peace and Louis has got to give him credit for it because right now he’s in no mood to be spotted by fans. He browses through different sections, but finds nothing that really interests him. He’s already got what he needs and nothing else is really catching his eye. It isn’t long before Olly is texting him asking where he is so he can bring him his beverage. They meet by the women’s department and Louis wants to kiss Olly for saving the day. He takes a sip of his favorite Starbucks drink and already feels the stress of this shopping trip melting away.

After Olly leaves, Louis looks around and something catches his eye. Sucking on his straw he walks in that direction, heat beginning to pool at the bottom of his stomach.

-

Louis’ stomach is in knots.

He takes a calming breath and checks the time again. It’s been about twenty minutes since Harry texted him that he was on his way and he should be here by now. He feels silly, and considers changing his mind, but before he has a chance to do so, his doorbell rings.

Louis jumps at the sound as if he hadn’t been expecting anyone and he rolls his eyes at because of how ridiculous he’s being. He strides over to let Harry in, who has a bag of take away in his hands.

“Hey. You didn’t have to bring food. There’s plenty to eat here.” Louis tells him while shutting the door behind him.

“This saves us the trouble of cooking and gives us more time to focus on _other_ things.” The emphasis on ‘other’ doesn’t go unnoticed by Louis. So maybe he made the right call after all.

Louis turns to open the cabinet and reaches over for the plates when he hears Harry drop something. Startled, Louis places the plates on the countertop before looking over to see what happened. Harry is standing wide eyed, his eyes dark and a box of white rice scattered on the floor.

“Haz, are you alright?” Louis asks.

Harry ignores him, instead approaching him slowly. “Turn around,” he orders, voice rough. And oh shit. Harry must have noticed Louis’ little surprise.

Louis smiles to himself as he does what he’s told, turning around facing away from Harry. He places his palms on the countertop to brace himself for what he knows is coming. Harry starts by taking off Louis’ shirt. The movement sends shivers throughout his entire body, the thrill of what Harry is about to find thrumming through his veins. When Louis looks over his shoulder to see Harry, the boy is on his knees. He takes his fingers and gently pulls down the waistband of his trackies, revealing baby blue lace. The lace rubs against Louis’ skin in a way he’s never felt before and that, accompanied with Harry’s intense stare, is making him hard already.

Harry’s lips are parted open, his eyes roaming the lacy fabric. Louis steps out of his trackies but remains where he is. His body is heating up by the second the more Harry continues to stare at him.

Harry’s eyes finally flick up to Louis. “You did this for me?” Louis nods and Harry’s gaze lands on his lace covered arse. His hands caress each cheek and Louis finds himself closing his eyes at the sensation. “You’re gorgeous, Lou. So gorgeous,” Harry breathes.

Louis feels Harry’s hands grabbing his hips and turning him over so that his face is right in front of his dick. His cock is straining against the lace, already almost fully hard from Harry’s scrutiny. Harry nuzzles his face into Louis’ crotch, mouthing at the head of his cock, eliciting a whine out of him.

Harry finally, finally pulls down the panties just low enough to free his dick. He takes it in his hand to give it a few long strokes and licks some of the precome at the tip. The sensation of Harry’s tongue always does things to Louis, but for some reason right now he feels it more than ever, like his senses have magnified ten times over and he feels himself going over the edge. But before he does, Harry pulls back making Louis groan in frustration.

Harry kisses his thighs and the area around his crotch, leaving a few bite marks behind, making Louis more and more frustrated.

“Harry, please.” Louis begs, and the satisfied grin on Harry’s face when he looks up makes him want to slap him. But he doesn’t because he needs his mouth on him like now.

When Harry finally takes him into his mouth, Louis lets out a relieved sigh. It’s hot and tight and so fucking good, Louis needs to keep from coming embarrassingly fast. He fists the back of Harry’s head, using both hands to get a good grip on his shorter hair. The movement makes Harry moan, sending delicious vibrations to Louis’ dick. Harry places his hands on Louis’ hips and begins to push him into his mouth as deep as he can take it before pulling off and catching a breath. The spit makes his lips look shiny and absolutely obscene, but Harry doesn't stop there. He does the same movement again and again, pushing Louis in as much as he can. Louis can feel it when he reaches Harry’s throat, and this time instead of pulling out, Harry sucks hard while working his hand to stroke Louis faster.

“I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come.” Louis warns, but Harry doesn’t relent. Instead, he increases his pace until Louis is spilling into his mouth with a shout. Louis’ legs would be giving out right about now if it wasn’t for Harry’s hand that’s holding him in place.

When Harry pulls off he wipes at his mouth, some come is still dripping on the corner of his lip, so Louis yanks him to his feet to kiss him and helps clean him up.

“You’re amazing.” Louis tells him before kissing him even deeper.

Harry pulls Louis’ panties back up, “Leave these on. I’m not done with you yet. Let’s eat.”

“What about you?” Louis asks looking at Harry’s very visible erection straining in his skinny jeans.

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll take care of me after dinner.” Harry winks at him before moving to clean up the rice he dropped earlier.

Louis shakes his head fondly as he puts his trackies back on and gets stuff ready for dinner.

-

Cancun is paradise.

When their private plane lands and they’re escorted outside, Louis is hit with the heat of the sun and the salty scent of the ocean. They have two cars waiting for them and Louis is relieved to share his with Harry so that they can have a few minutes to themselves. The past five hours have been the most difficult for Louis not being able to touch Harry as much as he wants because Liam and Niall are around.

Louis and Harry talked about it, and they decided that they were going to keep their situation to themselves. Louis doesn’t want to deal with Niall’s inevitable teasing and Liam’s concern, so he’s glad to know that Harry is on the same page.

“I don’t think we thought this all the way through,” Louis murmurs.

“What do you mean?” Harry asks.

“It’s going to be a lot harder not to touch you whenever I want.”

Harry grins. “I’m sure you’ll live.”

Louis isn’t so sure.

The driver pulls up in front of a huge white stoned two story house with a myriad of plants and flowers decorating its exterior.

“Bienvenidos a Casa Margarita,” their driver tells them. The second car arrives and Niall and Liam appear next to them.

“This is nice,” Niall says before leading the group inside.

The inside of the house looks larger than the outside. As soon as they walk in they’re greeted by splashes of color interior, from the furniture to the art hanging on the walls. It makes a pleasing contrast with the plain white walls. There’s a fully stocked kitchen with an island and two refrigerators including a coffee maker and a tea kettle. Louis takes it all in, walking through every room and admiring everything. It’s like when he first moved into the X Factor house and everything was fresh and new, being here feels that way since he’s never been here before.

Louis walks through the sliding doors that lead toward the garden and he’s greeted by the ocean. There’s a large pool and pink, yellow, and bright blue lounge chairs, and an area for sitting next to one of the biggest outdoor grills Louis has ever seen. There’s a path that leads to some stairs that take him straight to the beach. His beach filled haze comes to an end when Liam is calling for him, so he regretfully makes his way back into the house.

“What is it, Li?”

“Um guys, there are only three rooms,” Liam says. “I should call them about this. I told them I needed four rooms.”

Liam is picking up his phone ready to call when Louis stops him. “Liam it’s fine. I don’t mind sharing.”

“I don’t either,” Harry jumps in so fast Louis wants to laugh, but they’re both trying to play it cool.

Liam pauses. “Are you sure? Because I have no problem calling them so they can accommodate us properly.”

Louis pats Liam on the shoulder. “I’m sure. Don’t stress out about it. We’re on holiday!”

A smile creeps up on Liam’s face and he finally puts his phone away. “Yeah. It’s beautiful out here, isn’t it?”

Harry and Louis glance at each other.

“Yeah it is.” Louis says.

Harry and Louis are given the master bedroom with the biggest bed and Liam asks them one more time if they’re okay with these sleeping arrangements. Louis is close to just telling Liam the truth, but he doesn’t.

“God I thought he wasn’t going to let the whole room thing go,” Louis says when they’re finally left alone to get settled in.

Harry laughs. “I think it’s cute how much he cares about all of this. He wants us all to have a good time.”

They take turns using the shower and getting ready to go out to dinner together. Liam told them the restaurant is a nice place, so Louis goes for his scoop neck red shirt and a pair of black shorts. Harry wears a red Hawaiian shirt and black skinnies, and when they realize they’re matching they laugh it off before meeting up with the boys.

The walk to the town square is only minutes away from their house. The sun is setting, painting the sky in hues of pink, purple, and orange. They’re greeted by a friendly hostess when they arrive to Canto, and Liam informs her they have a reservation before being escorted to an ocean view table.

The scenery is breathtaking and Louis isn’t able to look away, until he’s asked for his order. There’s a live mariachi band playing inside and the ambiance is nice, different from Louis’ busy life in LA and the UK.

Niall insists they get margaritas because they’re staying in Casa Margarita and it should be honored, along with a round of tequila shots because they’re on holiday. He makes everyone raise their glass and makes a sappy toast about being brothers and having the best time. Louis’ eyes find Harry’s when he says they’re brothers— if he only knew.

Dinner is comfortable and relaxing. Being together doesn’t feel like it’s an obligation or forced, they all genuinely enjoy each other’s company. The stress of the band and whatever that comes with isn’t weighing on them, so the air is lighter between them. They eat, they drink, and they banter, laughing and taking in their surroundings. People don’t recognize them, too focused on their loved ones to even care about who is around them. Louis takes it all in as he empties his margarita glass.

They take it easy tonight, having a full week ahead of them and being tired from their travels, so when they arrive to the house they say their goodnights.

“Tomorrow we need to be up bright and early for our boat tour,” Liam informs them excitedly. They promise Liam they’ll be punctual before they go their separate ways.

Louis and Harry’s room is located on the opposite side of Niall and Liam’s rooms, and with such a large home Louis is sure he and Harry won’t have to worry about being heard by their bandmates. He finds Harry sitting on the bed taking off his shoes and clothes when he makes it to their bedroom. Harry’s eyes sparkle from the alcohol they consumed at dinner.

“I’ve never asked, but do you have a preference on which side of the bed you like to sleep on?” Louis asks.

Harry is now down to his pants, making it very distracting for Louis to focus on his answer. His eyes ogle Harry’s chest, getting the sudden urge to lick him.

“The left side is usually where I end up.” Harry’s voice shakes Louis from his filthy thoughts.

“And I prefer the right side. Glad that worked out perfectly.” Louis says stripping down to his pants.

They wash their teeth side by side in the ensuite before climbing into bed, Louis finds it very domestic and something he would love to do every night with Harry. Facing each other on the bed, Louis places his hand on Harry’s hip, running his fingers along his love handles that didn’t go away despite the rigorous workout he had for the movie. The room is dark, but the moonlight shines through the skylight in their bedroom making Harry’s face almost glow. They’re quiet, but Louis feels that Harry’s gaze is telling him so much, he just can’t quite decipher it. They’re both not interested in doing anything more than cuddle, and Louis wonders when their friends with benefits arrangement stopped being all about sex.

“What are you thinking about?” Harry whispers.

Louis smiles because he can’t help it with the way Harry’s staring at him. The light brings out his big green eyes, making him more breathtaking. He caresses Harry’s cheek, leaning in to kiss him softly on the lips.

“I’m thinking about how we played ourselves when we said we wouldn’t have any sleepovers. I’m pretty sure we broke that rule months ago.” Louis whispers back.

Harry hums, letting out an airy laugh. “You’re right. Whoops.”

Louis wants to tell him that he’s broken another one of their rules, but before he can even muster the courage to say it, Harry is already fast sleep.

-

Harry is in the shower when Louis wakes up the next morning. He doesn’t really see the point of showering in the morning when they’re going to be spending the day in the ocean and he’ll have to do it again when they get back. Louis would rather get a few extra minutes of sleep, thank you very much.

At least that was the plan, but Liam bursts through their room dressed and ready. When he sees Louis is still in bed he glares at him.

“Louis, we have to leave in ten minutes!” He rips the duvet from him and Louis realizes he’s only wearing a pair of boxer briefs and that could look questionable, but Liam doesn’t seem to put two and two together.

Louis groans and sits up. “And apparently not a minute later,” he grumbles.

Liam is still standing in the doorway with his arms crossed, probably refusing to leave until he sees Louis getting ready, and at that moment Harry comes out of the bathroom with one of the tiniest towels Louis has ever seen wrapped around his waist. He might as well have come out naked, because he isn’t leaving anything to anyone’s imagination. Louis tries not to ogle at Harry’s wet, shiny body when Liam’s in the room. Instead he glares at Liam.

“I’m up, now can you please leave so we can get ready?”

Liam taps on his watch. “Ten minutes,” he warns before walking away and closing the door behind him. Louis drops back on the bed and groans.

Harry chuckles. “I see Daddy Direction is up and at ‘em.”

“Remind me to lock the door tonight,” Louis tells him. He averts his gaze from Harry because if he looks at him he’s going to be tempted to do things he doesn’t have time to do.

They meet up with the boys with a minute to spare and they pile into the minivan that’s waiting for them outside. They’re taken to the Scuba Cancun Marina where there’s a tour guide waiting for them.

“Hello, welcome. My name is Joaquin and I’ll be your tour guide today.” They’re led to a boat house where they get their life jackets before they load onto their own private boat.

Joaquin signals to the other staff member that they’re ready to go and he begins to steer the boat out of the dock. Joaquin lets them know that it’s a 90 minute boat ride and provides them with coffee and pastries for breakfast they can munch on while they take in the scenery. Niall and Liam are caught up with asking Joaquin questions about the reef and listen to him attentively. Louis tries to follow along with the conversation but Harry nudges him and takes all of his attention.

“Want some sunscreen?” Harry offers, waving the bottle in his hand.

“Yes please.” Louis goes to reach for it, but Harry stops him.

“Turn around, I’ll help you.”

Louis considers protesting at first, but then figures that he should bask in any touch Harry gives him even if it’s just rubbing sun lotion on him because they’re going to be around their bandmates all day. Louis complies, taking off his tank top and turning around. He feels the cool lotion on his back, but it feels good against his already heated skin. Harry starts on his shoulders and works his hands down to the expanse of his back. Louis wants to moan because it feels so good any time Harry touches him, but he holds it in.

“Now face me.” Harry tells him, his voice has gotten rougher since the last time he talked.

Louis does as he says and he’s met with dark eyes. He swallows hard and looks over to the other guys, still engrossed in conversation with Joaquin. Harry rubs the sun lotion on his collarbones down to his pecks then down to his abs. Louis’ cock twitches in interest the closer Harry gets to his crotch.

Louis clears his throat. “Thanks. I can do the rest,” he says, taking the bottle to rub the lotion on his legs, arms and face.

Harry chuckles softly next to him before moving to take pictures of the scenery before them.

They arrive to Mesoamerican Barrier Reef which Joaquin tells them is the second largest reef system in the world. The water looks so much clearer than it did when they first got in the boat, Louis can practically taste the salt. They get talked through a safety briefing before they get into their snorkeling equipment and given instructions on how to proceed. They take turns jumping into the water, one by one. When it’s Louis’ turn the water is cold but refreshing, and he swims close to the boat as they wait for Harry to jump in.

They get to explore for the next hour, starting off together as a group, admiring the sea turtles and different types of fish. Harry has his waterproof camera strapped to his neck and he takes pictures of everything he comes across, even the school of fish that swim right in front of them. Even though they’ve done this before in Australia, it feels like a brand new experience.

After their hour is up they climb back into the boat and get out of their equipment. Joaquin informs them that they’re now on their way to Isla Contoy and begins to explain to them that they’ll be exploring the 5 mile long island followed by lunch. When they arrive, Joaquin gives them a tour and tells them about the conservation efforts and biodiversity of the island. They stop every once in a while for Harry to take pictures and they continue exploring for the next 45 minutes as they continue to learn the history behind the island.

Lunchtime could not have come at a better time because Louis’ stomach started growling about halfway through the tour. They get taken back to the boat where there’s a buffet table already set up for them with more seafood than they can eat between everyone. They all sit by the shade, needing a break from the sun and tuck into their food.

“So…” Niall chews on a piece of shrimp as the other boys shift their gazes toward him. “I was thinking we could use this trip to also talk about when we should start considering getting the band back together.”

Niall’s eyes shift nervously, which Louis finds weird because Niall is hardly ever nervous. There’s silence, except for the sound of their eating and they all glance at each other, waiting for someone to speak up first.

“We all have projects we’re working on at the moment. That means next year we’ll probably be busy releasing and promoting those things. And if that goes well, we’ll probably do some solo shows, right?” Louis speaks up first to break the tension that had settled between them. The boys all nod in assent. “Okay, so how about we say 2019 is the year One Direction comes back. It doesn’t have to be set in stone and it can be open to be changed sooner or later depending on how everything goes.”

“2019.” Liam says out loud as if he’s testing out the sound. “I like it. Gives us plenty of time to work on solo projects and have a good break. We’d be back just in time for our 10 year anniversary.”

“I’m good with 2019 as well. Hell, I’d be up for it if you wanted to get back together right now to be honest.” Niall says.

“Stop trying to act like you’re a bigger One Direction fan than I am, Niall,” Harry punches him playfully in the arm.

They banter and continue talking, the tension leaving as soon as it came. When they finish eating, they go back out to the island and enjoy some time on the beach lounging around and going for a swim once their food settles.

Joaquin lets them know it’s time to start heading back, so they load up the boat. The trip back makes Louis’ eyes feel heavy, the exhaustion of the day’s activities finally catching up to him. Having the discussion with the boys about their potential return has made Louis think more about his and Harry’s situation. Louis doesn’t want to be friends with benefits anymore, he wants Harry to be his boyfriend. They don’t have to worry about affecting the band because they won’t be back for another couple of years, and besides, Louis isn’t worried about that anymore. Something inside of him assures him that if he and Harry pursue a relationship, they’ll do everything to make it work. At least on Louis’ part, and if Harry feels the same way he knows he will too.

His thoughts swirl around in his brain the entire trip back and he doesn’t realize they’ve arrived until Liam is nudging him. The trip home is quiet, everyone’s exhaustion permeates the air. Louis feels heavy limbed as they climb out of the van and walk through the threshold of their vacation home.

Louis takes a long hot shower and when he gets out, Harry isn’t in the room so after throwing some clothes on he goes looking for him. The boys are in the kitchen talking and having a cuppa and when Harry notices Louis he brightens up which in turn makes Louis blush mad.

“Hey Lou! Harry’s making us pizza, come join us.” Niall tells him.

Louis makes his own cuppa and joins the group and when the pizza is ready they eat while they watch a movie in the living room. Niall is the first one to turn in followed by Liam, leaving just him and Harry by themselves.

As soon as the boys are out of sight, Harry leans his head against Louis’ shoulder and Louis’ hand automatically goes to play with his hair. They go to their rooms once the movie is finished and Harry locks the door. Louis raises his eyebrow.

“You said to remind you to lock the door, remember?” Harry smiles at him sheepishly.

Louis nods. “Right.”

Louis can’t take it anymore, he walks towards Harry, pushing him against the door and kisses him deeply. Harry sputters in surprise, but recovers and kisses him back, placing his hands on Louis’ arse and squeezing making Louis moan into his mouth. Harry pushes them toward the bed where they end up with Louis on top of him licking into his mouth.

The clothes come off easily and Louis takes his time with Harry. He savors every kiss, every touch, every mark he leaves behind, not even caring that Niall and Liam might notice. Louis wants them to see, wants them to notice that Harry has been claimed. By him.

Harry writhes and whines beneath him and Louis stops to stare at him. “Place your hands on the head board. Don’t move, okay?” Louis instructs.

Harry nods and complies right away and they resume their kissing. Louis plays with Harry’s nipples, licking and sucking them between his teeth, tasting and savoring, committing it to memory. The prettiest noises come out of Harry’s mouth and Louis stops what he’s doing to swipe his lips against his.

Louis continues to go slow when he takes Harry into his mouth, sucking long and slow as his eyes meet Harry’s. Harry is still gripping onto the headboard and Louis can tell that he wants to move but he’s following Louis’ instructions. Louis kisses him on the inside of his thighs making sure his beard rubs along the sensitive skin there and watching how it pinkens up. He takes Harry’s balls into his mouth, licking and sucking. He hums to make vibrations with his mouth and it makes Harry groan, so he does it again.

“Bend your knees and get your feet on the bed,” Louis tells him as he hops off the bed to find the lube and condoms. He finds the lube easily, but he can’t find the condoms anywhere. “Haz?”

“Huh?” Harry sounds fucked out and Louis wants to giggle, but he has more important things to worry about.

“Where are the condoms you packed?” Louis turns to look at him and he catches the way Harry’s eyebrows pinch together.

“I thought you packed the condoms.”

Louis freezes. “I didn’t pack the condoms because I thought you did.”

They stare at each other for a long time, Harry’s hands still on the headboard and Louis wonders if they’re thinking the same thing.

“I’m clean,” Harry says as if reading Louis’ mind. “I haven’t been with anyone else for over a year and I got tested.”

Louis doesn’t miss the way his stomach fills with lead at the thought of Harry being with anyone else. “I’m clean too.”

A small smile creeps on Harry’s face. “Do you… I mean. Do you want to go bare?”

Louis nods, maybe a little too eager. “Yes, yes I want to.”

Harry visibly relaxes. “Okay, me too.”

Fingering Harry is an out of body experience. The way his fingers slip in and out of him, and how well he takes everything Louis gives him along with the beautiful sounds he makes when Louis hits his spot. Louis is almost tempted to make Harry come like this, but he can’t, he has other plans for him.

Louis spreads Harry’s legs wider when Harry insists he’s ready. He lubes himself up, the cool liquid against his cock brings him back to focus. He pushes Harry’s legs higher up against his chest before he guides the head of his dick to Harry’s hole. They whine almost in unison as Harry’s rim stretches and Louis’ cockhead slides inside. When he bottoms out they both need to calm down, at least for Louis so he doesn’t come too soon. Gripping onto Harry’s thighs tighter, Louis begins to moves his hips into long and slow thrusts.

“Faster Lou, please.”

Louis slams his hips faster, slamming into him with purpose. He knows when he’s hit Harry’s spot when Harry wails so he keeps the angle and increases his pace even more. Harry’s eyes are closed and he’s biting his lips so hard Louis is afraid he’ll make them bleed.

“You can touch yourself baby,” Louis pants as he lifts Harry’s legs over his shoulders and pounds his hips harder.

Harry’s hand flies to his cock and he begins to stroke himself in sync with Louis’ thrusts.

“Fuck, Lou. I’m gonna come!” Harry shivers and groans as he spills onto his sweat slicked chest.

Louis pulls out, jerking himself off and tilting his head back as his own release spills on top of Harry’s chest mixing with his own come. He drops on the bed next to Harry waiting for his breathing to calm down. He feels like he’s on a high he never wants to come down from, always wanting this feeling for as long as he can have it. Louis tilts his head to watch Harry; he’s facing the ceiling and Louis would give anything to know what he’s thinking about.

“I love you.”

The words slip out of him and Louis doesn’t realize he’s said that out loud until Harry’s head snaps towards him, eyes wide. Louis could easily blame it on his post orgasmic high, laugh it off and say he’s caught up in the moment, but he finds he doesn’t want to.

“What?” Harry’s voice is so soft, Louis would have missed it if he hadn’t been looking at him.

Louis turns his body over to get a better look at Harry. “I said I love you.”

Harry smiles, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. “Aww I love you too Lou.”

Louis shakes his head. “No, you don’t get it. Haz.” He waits until Harry’s full attention is on him again.

“I broke another one of our rules. I know that we said we don’t want to ruin the band and maybe it was good that we did that in the beginning but now. Zayn left the band for God’s sake and we’re still a band, so I don’t think us dating will affect One Direction. I’m in love with you, Harry. I think a part of me always has and it took being close to you again for me to realize it.” He rambles but he’s glad to have it all out there. All the thoughts that have been roaming in his mind for these past few weeks and now they’re words that he’s saying to Harry. Harry who is just staring at him wide eyed.

“Say something. Please?” Louis doesn’t mean to sound so small, but he just poured his heart out and is waiting for the man he loves to say something, anything.

“We really played ourselves didn’t we?” Harry finally says.

“What?”

Harry chuckles. “We said we wouldn’t fall in love and here we are, two fools in love with each other, sharing the same bed on holiday with their bandmates.” He smiles and bites his lip.

“You’re in love with me too?”

Harry scoffs. “Pretty much since we started this whole thing.”

They laugh and then Harry is kissing him, his hand cradling Louis’ head. Their kiss is messy and a bit awkward at this angle, but it’s still one of the best kisses Louis has ever experienced.

When they finally come up for air Harry looks down at his chest and grimaces.

“How about we have a shower and then make out in bed until we fall asleep?” Harry asks, running his fingers through Louis’ fringe.

“Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fic!
> 
> Don't forget to kudos/comment if you liked the fic. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
